I Adore You, Heart and Soul
by Andress Jade
Summary: This story takes place in present time. Niles and Daphne's son David is now 7 and they have a 3 year old daughter Emily. Daphne finds out that she is pregnant again. They adore each other "heart and soul" but will that be enough to get them through?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am writing this story in present time. It is how I pictured things to be seven years later. Niles and Daphne's son David is seven and they have a three year old daughter named Emily.

My story begins with Niles at work while Daphne and Emily are at home. David is already at school. Daphne enjoys staying home and taking care of Emily during the day while David is at school. It hasn't been a particularly good morning for Daphne. Emily has been in a bad mood all morning and Daphne hasn't felt good since she woke up. Daphne loves having a daughter after having been around eight brothers and then her son but she didn't expect the moods the girl gets into. She realizes she was the same way as a child. Emily definitely takes after her. David is always such a well behaved little boy.

"Emily Crane, please pick up your toys! I don't want to have to repeat meself again!"

Emily sits on the floor in the middle of her bedroom with arms crossed, sulking. She has tears in her eyes.

Daphne just looks at her daughter.

"Sit there and sulk all you want, but you aren't leaving this room until your toys are picked up."

Emily gets a scowl on her face and turns away from her mother.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hits Daphne and she has to run to the bathroom. She barely makes it before the entire contents of her stomach are emptied. When she is done, she lays back on the wall to regain her strength. She finally gets up to wash her mouth out with water. In doing so she gets very light headed and sits down on the side of the tub.

"What is wrong with me?" Daphne asks herself as she holds her throbbing head.

Suddenly it's like a light bulb turns on in her brain.

"Oh my God, could I be pregnant?"

Daphne places a hand on her stomach as tears form in her eyes.

"Another baby, Emily is barely three?"

Daphne stands up slowly and walks over to the sink and rinses her mouth out and then throws cold water on her face. She is starting to feel better already.  
>She goes in to check on Emily and Emily picked up all her toys.<p>

Daphne approaches her daughter and picks her up.

"I am proud of you for picking up your toys, Emily."

Emily nods her head.

"Yes, mummy."

"May I have a hug?"

Emily wraps her arms around her mother's neck as Daphne inhales her daughter's scent.

She loves her daughter so much, even when she misbehaves.

Daphne and Emily go downstairs so Daphne can finish cleaning up the kitchen. Once the kitchen is clean she piles herself and Emily into the car. There are still a few hours before David gets out of school so she has a chance to stop by the drugstore and pick up a pregnancy test.

Meanwhile at Niles' office…

Niles just finished with his last patient for the day and decides he will come home early and surprise Daphne. He has a special evening planned for them and he wants to make sure it goes off without any problems. To this day, he still can't believe he is married to the girl of his dreams. He loved her from the first day he met her and the love he has for her has just gotten stronger. Daphne is his Goddess, no matter what anyone says to him, including his brother Frasier, he will always think of her that way.

He picks up the phone to call Daphne. He calls the house first, but gets no answer. Then he tries her cell phone. Daphne picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Daphne replies in her thick English accent that Niles still loves.

"Hello, darling."

Daphne smiles at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hello, Niles. "

"I miss you, Daphne. I can't wait to see you when I get home."

"Niles Crane, you say that to me every day."

"I say it every day because I mean it, darling. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"I love you, too. "

"I was calling you to let you know that I am getting off work early today. I don't have any more sessions and I want to spend some time with you. Do you think Dad and Ronee could spend some time with David and Emily this evening?"

"I don't see why not. I actually need to talk to you about something important anyway."

"What is it?"

"I will tell you tonight when I see you, okay?"

"Okay, see you soon Daphne. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Niles hangs up the phone as he goes over the last few patient files before he leaves for the day.

Meanwhile…

Daphne parks the car in front of the drugstore and gets out. She grabs Emily from her car seat as they go inside. Once inside she starts to look for the pregnancy tests. Emily squirms in her mother's arms wanting down. Daphne sets her down.  
>"Don't wander off too far, Emily."<p>

"Toys, mummy." Emily replies as she points to the toys.

Daphne looks at what Emily is pointing at, she nods.

Emily runs over to the toys and starts checking them out. Daphne goes back to looking at pregnancy tests. She is so engrossed in what she is doing that she is startled by a clerk in the store.

"May I help you find something, ma'am?"

Daphne looks at the girl, who doesn't look much older than 16.

"No, but thank you for asking." Daphne replies smiling.

The girl smiles back as she walks away.

Daphne finally finds what she is looking for and then goes to grab her daughter who is fascinated with the Barbie dolls. David wasn't ever interested in toys. He likes drawing and reading.

"Come on, Emily. It's time to pay and go home."

"Mummy, can I get this dolly?" Emily asks in her little 3 year old voice.

"I didn't bring enough money, baby. We can get it next time, okay?"

"But I want the dolly, mummy!"

"Yes, I know you do, but I don't have enough money to buy it for you right now. We can talk to daddy and see if he will let you have it."

Emily nods and grabs her mother's outstretched hand. They go to the cashier and pay for the test.

The cashier falls in love with Emily.

"How old is your little girl?"

"She's three." Daphne replies.

"She's adorable."

Daphne smiles at the cashier.

"Thank you."

Daphne finishes paying for the test.

"It looks like she might be getting a little brother or sister."

Daphne smiles.

"She might. Thank you."

Daphne grabs the bag and leaves. She puts Emily in her car seat and then gets in the car and drives home. She can't wait to find out the results of the test.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half an hour later…

Daphne is back at home waiting on the results of the test. Emily is down for her nap. David will be home from school in an hour. Daphne doesn't know what she will do if she is pregnant. She wasn't expecting to get pregnant again. She thought David and Emily would be the only children she and Niles would have. Plus, she's not a spring chicken anymore. She is almost 40, what if something is wrong with this baby? She knows that she and Niles should have been careful, but Niles can't keep his hands off her. She admits she can't resist him either; he is the most amazing husband and father.

Daphne continues to think to herself as she makes herself a snack. She is so lost in her thoughts that she cuts herself with the knife.

"Bloody hell!" she yells as the knife falls to the floor with a crash.

She runs to the bathroom to find some ointment and a Band-Aid. This is the last thing she needs right now. She gets to the bathroom and finds some ointment and a Band-Aid. She sits down on the toilet to dress the wound and realizes it isn't as deep as she thought. Suddenly she hears the front door close.

"Niles must be home."

She finishes dressing the wound as she hears Niles calling for her.

"Daphne, darling where are you?"

"I'm in the loo, Niles. I will be right out!"

Niles goes into the kitchen to get ready for their evening together. He's got wine, all the ingredients for an incredible spaghetti dinner with garlic bread. Daphne will love it.

He gets busy with his task at hand and then notices a bloody knife on the floor with a partially sliced roll of sausage on the counter.

"Oh no, Daphne's hurt!"

Niles runs to the bathroom.

"Daphne, darling are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I will be right out."

Niles calms down a bit and heads back towards the kitchen to clean up the mess and then work on dinner.

Daphne sits on the toilet and waits for the results, it usually only takes about 20 minutes.

"What is wrong with this bloody thing? Hurry up!" Daphne exclaims impatiently.

Daphne places her head in hands, her headache has returned and her hand is throbbing.

After a few minutes she lifts her head up and looks at the pregnancy test. It's pink which means it's positive. Daphne just holds the test in her hand for a minute as she begins to sob.

"Another baby, how am I going to take care of a baby? Emily just turned three and I wasn't hoping to go back to work. That's not going to happen now."

Daphne stands up and splashes some cold water on her face. She grabs the test and leaves the bathroom to look for her husband.

"Niles?"

"I'm in the kitchen, darling."

Daphne hides the pregnancy test in her pocket as she greets her husband in the kitchen. He's facing the stove, stirring something in a pot. Daphne comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him.

"Hi, how was your day?"

Niles stops what he is doing and wraps his arms around his wife.

"It was surprisingly slow today. I had a pretty good day. How about you?"  
>"It's been kind of a rough day. The morning started out bad, Emily was in a bad mood and then I had to make a run to the drugstore."<p>

Niles pulls out of the hug as he puts his hands on Daphne's shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"Why did you have to go to the drugstore?"

Daphne looks down and reaches in her pocket and pulls out the pregnancy test. She holds it up.

"To get this."

Niles gives her a questioning look and then takes it from her. He takes a second and then realizes what it is. He is shocked at first and then he smiles with tears in his eyes.

"You're pregnant?"

Daphne nods.

"Yes, I am. We're having another baby, Niles."

Niles grabs Daphne and hugs her.

"I am so happy! We are having another baby!"

Daphne hugs Niles back with a bit less enthusiasm.

Niles pulls out of the hug and looks at Daphne.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"My head hurts and my hand is throbbing. I cut it on a knife earlier."

"I was wondering about that. "

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit until David gets home from school. Wake me up when he gets here okay?

"I will." Niles says as he gives Daphne a kiss.

Daphne goes to her bedroom to lie down. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she breaks down in a fit of sobs. She can't let Niles know she is upset and has to be strong for when David gets home. She doesn't want to upset Emily either by being sad in front of her. She doesn't understand why she is so upset. A baby is a good thing, a blessing. What Daphne doesn't know is that it's her psychic powers telling her something big is going to happen that will change all their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niles is on the phone with Martin when David comes storming in.

"Yes dad, David just got home. You will be here in 20 minutes? Okay, see you then. Bye."

David tosses his backpack on the floor in front of the couch. He's half sitting, half lying down. His jeans and shirt are torn and he is dirty from head to toe.

"David, what happened to you?"

David just looks up at his father for a second and doesn't answer and then looks back down again.

"Are you going to answer me son?"

"I got in a fight, dad."

"You got in a fight?"

"Yep."

"Is that all you are going to tell me?"  
>David remains silent.<p>

Niles stands up.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, then you can sit there until you are ready."

David crosses his arms and remains silent.

He then goes to wake Daphne up to tell her that David is home and what happened. He gets to the room and sees her still sleeping. He approaches her and touches her shoulder.

"Daphne, David is home from school."

Daphne stirs and wakes and looks at Niles confused for a moment. She sits up, stretches and yawns.

"What did you just say, Niles."

"David is home from school and dad is going to be here soon to pick up him and Emily."

Daphne nods and then remembers Emily.

"Emily! I still need to pack some of her things to take to your dad and Ronee's. "

Daphne gets up and heads to Emily's room. Niles follows her.

"Daphne there is something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"David was in a fight at school and he won't tell me what happened."

Daphne stops in her tracks.

"David was in a fight? I told him to not get in anymore fights! I will kill Simon!"

"Simon? You mean David has been in fights before?"

"Yes, when Simon came to visit last month, he and David got really close and I'm afraid he was a bad influence on him."

"Yes Daphne, you need to call Simon and have a talk with him soon but first you need to talk to David because he won't talk to me."

"Let me take care of Emily first and I will be there."

Niles nods and heads back towards the kitchen to check on dinner. David is now lying down on the couch with his face buried in the back of the couch.

Niles just leaves him alone and goes to finish dinner.

Meanwhile in Emily's room…

"Me and Davey are going to grandpa's house?" Emily asks in her three year old voice as she picks up some toys she wants to take with her.

"Yes, you and David are going to spend the night. How does that sound?"

"Fun, me and Grammy play dollies."

"Grammy Ronee lets you call her Grammy?"

Emily nods.

Daphne smiles at the thought as she finishes packing a bag for Emily.

"Okay let's go and see daddy and David."

Emily is so happy that her daddy is home. She runs ahead of Daphne screaming.

"Daddeee!"

Emily loves her father so much. It makes Daphne happy to see how close they are.

Once they get into the living room, David lifts his head from the couch.

"Be quiet, Pudge."

Emily stops and looks at her brother.

"I'm not Pudge, Davey! I'm Emmy!"

Emmy is Emily's three year old pronunciation of Emily.

David rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

Before he can lie back down, Daphne speaks.

"You and are going to have a talk later young man, now go upstairs and get cleaned up and changed. Your grandfather will be here soon to pick you up."

David knows better than to argue with his mother so does what he is told.

Emily has made her way into the kitchen and into her father's arms. Daphne is not far behind.

"How's my girl today?"

"Mummy said we going to grampa's house!"

"Yes you are. I know how much you love seeing your grandpa."

"I play dollies with Grammy, daddy."

Niles gives his daughter a look of shock.

"Ronee lets you call her, Grammy?"

Emily nods.

"Mummy asked too."

Daphne smiles.

"Apparently Ronee lets the kids call her Grammy."

Niles is in disbelief.

"I just can't believe that, she won't let Frasier or I call her mom."

"I guess she has a soft spot for these two." Daphne replies as she ruffles her daughter's hair.

They both look up at the sound of the doorbell.

"That's Martin, I better go let him in."

Daphne answers the door; she gets a smile on her face when she sees Martin.

"Martin! Come on in." she tells him as they hug.

"Hi, Daph! Are my grandkids ready to go yet?"

"Almost, David is getting his things together in his room."

Martin nods and then looks Daphne up and down.

"Daph, you just seemed to get prettier and prettier every time I see you. No wonder Niles fell in love with you. "

Daphne punches Martin in the shoulder.  
>"Martin, you old sod. You shouldn't say such things. You see me every day!"<p>

They both laugh.

Suddenly Emily runs in.

"Grampa!"

"Hey, there's my girl!"

Emily grabs on to Martin's leg. She has been told many times which leg to grab as not to cause any pain to his hip.

Martin caresses his granddaughter's hair.

David comes thundering down the stairs with his bag in hand.

He glances at his mother and then his grandfather.

"May we go already?"

Martin just looks at Daphne, confused. Daphne looks back at Martin with a look of "I will tell you later."

Niles comes in to say goodbye to his children and to see his father.

"Hi, dad." Niles says as he puts his arm around his wife.

"Hello son, do you and Daphne have big plans tonight?"

Niles looks at Daphne and she looks back at him and then speaks.

"Actually, we have big news, dad."

Daphne squeezes Niles arm to stop him.

"David, could you please take your sister in the other room for a minute?" Daphne asks her son.

"I guess, come on Pudge - I mean Emily."

Emily follows her brother into the other room. Once they are out of earshot, they are able to tell Martin their surprise.

"Daphne and I are having another baby."

Martin gets a shocked look on his face which turns to happiness.

"Congratulations, you two! Another baby! "

He gives them both big hugs.

"I am so happy for you! I'm going to be a grandpa again!"

"I still can't believe it myself, since Daphne told me the news. I'm going to be a father again."

Niles can't keep the grin off his face. Daphne doesn't look as enthusiastic.

David comes back into the room.

"Are you all done talking so we can leave already?"

"Yep, let's head out big Dave." Martin tells his grandson.

"Let's go, Emily. We're leaving!" David yells to his sister.

Emily runs out to join everyone.

As they say their goodbyes and are all heading out the door Daphne whispers to Martin to have a talk with David tonight about the fights he's been having at school. Martin said he would talk to him about it.

Once they are gone, Daphne falls down on the couch and blows her bangs out of her face.

Niles joins her.

"Are you all right, Daphne? Do you still have a headache?"

Daphne looks at her husband.

"No me headache's gone. I just have a lot on me mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, but that dinner sure smells good. I could go for some right about now."

Daphne stands up to go to the kitchen but Niles' stops her.

"Daphne, what is bothering you? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Niles but I just can't tell you this."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you because you will hate me."

"Hate you? Daphne Crane, I could never hate you. I love you with everything I am! Now tell me what's going on."

Tears form in Daphne's eyes.

"I don't think I want this baby, Niles."

Niles gives Daphne a look of complete and utter shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Niles still can't believe what Daphne told him. How could she not want their baby? After she told him, he just looked at her in complete and utter shock and disbelief and then walked away. He just got in his car and drove. He just can't face her right now. He decides to call Frasier, and talk to him. He has always been able to talk to his brother about anything.

Niles finds a place to park his Mercedes. He pulls out his cell phone and dials Frasier's number. It just rings and rings and rings and just before Niles' decides to hang up, Frasier answers.

"Hello." Frasier answers, his voice hoarse.

"Frasier, its Niles."

"Niles! It must be important if you are calling me at this time of night."  
>"Sorry I woke you Frasier, but I have been driving around thinking and I decided to give you a call. I really need your advice."<p>

"Whatever you need, Niles. I'm here."

"Thanks Frasier. Daphne told me the best news today and I was so happy, but Daphne wasn't so happy about it."

"What was it?"

"Daphne's pregnant."

"Daphne's pregnant? Congratulations, Niles. I am happy for both of you."

"I know you are, but Daphne isn't happy. She looked me in the face and told me that she doesn't think she wants the baby."

"She doesn't want the baby? That's preposterous! Why?"

"I don't know and I didn't stick around to find out. It was like a knife in my gut, Frasier. I had to get out of there. I just got in my car and drove. "  
>"Where is Daphne?" Frasier asks.<p>

"She is still at the condo, or she was when I left."

"I am so sorry, Niles. I just don't know why Daphne would say that. She was so happy when she found out about David and then Emily. It doesn't make any sense."

"I love Daphne, Frasier and I always will but I just don't know what to do with this. I want this baby with every fiber of my being, but I can't make Daphne have the baby if she doesn't want to."

"Niles, that baby is just as much yours, as it is hers. You have a say in it as well. You have to get to the bottom of it and talk to her. You need to find out why she is behaving this way."

"You're right. I shouldn't have just walked out like I did but I was just in utter shock and disbelief by what she said, I guess I just needed time to deal with it."  
>"I'm glad you called me, Niles. I sure do miss our talks over coffee at Nervosa. It feels good that you can talk to me about anything."<p>

"I miss our talks as well, and I miss you. Maybe you and Charlotte can come for a visit soon. David and Emily are getting so big and I bet they would love a visit from Uncle Frasier. "

"That would be wonderful. When Charlotte and I get some time, we will definitely come and see everyone. How are dad and Ronee doing?"  
>"They are both doing well. Dad has the children for the evening. Daphne and were supposed to have a romantic evening together but you see how that turned out."<p>

"I'm glad the children are getting to spend more time with dad. I regret that Frederick didn't get to spend more time with him when he was young. They could have gotten so close. "

"Emily is crazy about dad, and you won't believe this, Ronee lets the kids call her Grammy."

"Ronee? The woman who wouldn't let us call her mom?"  
>"That's the one, Frasier."<p>

"She really does have a soft spot for your children."

"Yes she does. Well, I better go Frasier so you can go back to bed. I am sorry I disturbed you."

"Don't worry about it, Niles. I am always available to talk to you, you know that."

"Thanks, Frasier. It's still hard to believe there was a time that we didn't get along so well. I'm glad that we are close now."

"So am I Niles. Now you go home and talk to your wife. I'm sure it will all work out. I will talk to you soon. "

"Same to you, goodnight."

Niles hangs up his cell phone and puts it back in his pocket. He turns the ignition in the car and drives back home e to talk to Daphne.

Back at home…

Roz came over to visit after Niles left; Daphne called her and asked her to come by.

"I am so glad you stopped by, Roz. It's a shame that you and I don't see each other as often as we used to."

"I know, with Alice practically a teenager and you with David and Emily, we hardly have any free time."

"I can't believe how much time has passed. Things sure have changed haven't they?" Daphne replies.

"Yes, they have. I never thought you and I would become the best of friends, but I'm glad we are." Roz says as she smiles and places her hand on Daphne's arm.

Daphne smiles back.

"There is a real reason why I called you to come over, Roz."

"I figured there was. What's going on?"  
>Daphne takes a deep breath.<p>

"Well, I just found out that I'm pregnant today."

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful, Daphne! I'm so happy for you!" Roz exclaims as she wraps Daphne in a hug.

When Daphne doesn't reciprocate, Roz pulls out of the hug and looks at Daphne with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Roz asks, concerned.

Daphne has broken down into a fit of sobs.

"I don't think I want this baby, Roz. I'm scared."

Roz puts her arm around Daphne's shoulder.

"What are you scared of?"

"A lot of things, really. I mean I am going on 40, what if something is wrong with the baby, or what if either Niles or I die, or what if Martin dies before he gets to meet the baby? There are just so many things, Roz!" Daphne bursts out in a fit of tears again.

Roz grabs Daphne a tissue before she speaks.

"Daphne, you can't worry about that stuff. When I found out I was pregnant with Alice, I was scared to death. I was pregnant and alone, I had no one. It was very hard for a very long time, but I had you and Frasier there to help me get through it and I will help you get through this."

"Thank you, Roz." Daphne says as she wipes her nose and eyes.

"Do you love this baby, Daphne?"

Daphne looks at Roz.

"Yes I do, very much. That's why I am unsure if I want to have it, being worried it won't be taken care of. I love children. I look at my children and I still can't believe they are mine. David looks more and more like Niles every day. He is so smart and sweet like his father. He even has a little Martin in him. I see the Moon genes in him too. I can't keep him down. He reminds me of me brothers when they were young. He's an amazing little boy. After being around me brothers and me son, I never imagined how wonderful having a little girl would be. Emily fascinates me every day. She's a handful sometimes, but I love her so much. She reminds me of me at that age. She is so beautiful and smart and funny. She makes me laugh. The way she smells. She is me angel. "

Daphne's eyes are still wet with tears as she smiles thinking of her children.

Roz smiles as well.

"I know what you mean. I felt that way when I first saw Alice. I couldn't imagine her not being here. She was so tiny and beautiful and I just wanted to take care of her and love her forever."

"It's a wonderful feeling. I can't describe it." Daphne places her hand on her stomach.

"I just don't know what to with this little one, I want it so bad and I love it so much, but I'm scared. This baby means everything to me and Niles, I just wish I would stop being so worried and scared. Sometimes I wish I didn't have me powers and visions and things could go on like normal. Oh Roz, what am I going to do?"

"Daphne, you and Niles are the strongest couple I know. You love each other so much and I know you will get through this and make the right decision."

"Niles just walked out after I told him how I felt. What if he doesn't come back? I love him so much and I want him to come back."

Daphne breaks down again.

"I know Niles, he will come back. You know he does stuff like this when he's upset. He has to leave to cool off and think. He loves you and those kids too much to stay gone. Take my word for it." Roz explains to Daphne with reassurance.

Daphne gives her friend a hug.

"Thank you, Roz for being such a good friend and for listening to me problems. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You have always been there for me, Daphne. You will never be without my friendship; I will always be here for you and Niles."

Daphne smiles as they hug again.

Roz has to get home to check on Alice to make sure she got home in time. She was out with some friends. They say their goodbyes and just as Daphne is about to close the door, Niles comes in.

Daphne is shocked to see him and stops what she is doing. They look at each other for a minute without saying a word. And as if he was reading Daphne's mind, he grabs her and hugs her tightly. No words are said at the moment as they share their embrace and tears. Words are not needed right now, there will be time for that later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! This chapter is a bit on the mature side. It's mild but it still might be a bit too much for younger people so read at your own risk! Enjoy! **

**I really wanted to make an incredible Niles and Daphne chapter and I think I accomplished just that. Let me know what you think! They are just amazing together! **

Chapter 5

The next morning…

Niles and Daphne are asleep, wrapped up in nothing but sheets and each other. They are snuggled close together. They aren't in any hurry to wake up; they wore each other out the night before. The great thing about fighting is the "making up". Niles and Daphne "make up" better than anyone.

When Niles came in the door and he and Daphne embraced and held each other for a few minutes, no words were said as Niles picked Daphne up and carried her to their bedroom. They had no inhibitions since David and Emily were at Martin and Ronee's for the night.

At Martin and Ronee's things aren't so peaceful. Ever since David got in the fight yesterday, he has been in nothing but a foul mood since he was picked up. He is picking on Emily and disrespecting Martin and Ronee. Martin doesn't understand where this is coming from, since David has always been such a sweet boy. There really is something bothering his grandson and he plans to get to the bottom of it.

Emily comes into the living room crying.

"David Crane, this is the last time I'm telling you, leave your sister alone!"

David comes out of his bedroom and looks at his grandfather with a frustrated look on his face.

"She's being a Pudge, grandpa. She is the one bothering me. I am trying to play my video game and she keeps walking in front of the TV. I keep telling her to stop, but she won't listen."

"I want Davey to play with me, but he yell at me and push me." Emily explains as she wipes her eyes of her tears.

"Why won't you play with your sister, Dave?"

"I don't want to play with her because all she wants to do is play dolls. I don't want to play dolls with my little sister. "David tells his grandfather matter of factly.

He turns to go back to his room.

"David, I need to speak to you before you go back to your room."

David sighs and crosses his arms.

"Emily go to the kitchen and see if Grammy Ronee has some chocolate chip cookies for you."

Emily nods and runs to the kitchen.

Martin focuses his attention back on David.

"Come over here and sit down, son."

David reluctantly does what he is told.

"So what is going on at school?"

"Nothin."

"You say nothing? That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear, grandpa?"

"I heard you were in another fight at school."  
>"Mum told you didn't she? She told you to talk to me. Well guess what grandpa! I'm not going to talk about it, okay? So leave me alone, and tell mum to keep her bloody mouth shut!"<p>

"DAVID CRANE! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY OR SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT TO YOUR MOTHER!"

The seriousness and tone of Martin's voice seems to work as David breaks down crying.

"I'm sorry, grandpa for being so disrespectful. I will tell you why I keep getting in fights at school."

Martin nods, listening.

"There are these boys in my class that make fun of me because I am so smart. They also laugh at me and tell me that mum is retarded because of her accent. I try to tell them that she is from England but they don't listen. I proved to them that just because I'm smart don't mean I'm not strong. I am tough and can stand up for myself."

"You should have come to me or your folks and told them what was going on, Dave. Fighting is never the answer to any problem."

"I know grandpa. But if I would have come to you or mum or dad, they would have told me I was a wimp. I proved to them that I'm not. I found out that I can run really fast grandpa. I love to run and I am strong. The boys, who make fun of me and fight me, leave me alone now. "

"That's great, Dave. I am so proud to know that you are strong and can stand up for yourself. I am also proud of you for defending your mother. But, since you told me the boys at school leave you alone now, I don't want any more fighting, is that understood?"

David nods.

"Yes grandpa."

"Now come here."

David approaches his grandfather as Martin wraps him in a big hug. David hugs him back and they laugh.

Ronee comes in carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies, with Emily not far behind, her face covered with chocolate and a half eaten cookie in her hand.

"Who wants some cookies before Emily eats them all?"

"We do!" Martin and David answer in unison.

Meanwhile back at the condo…

Daphne opens her eyes to the bright sunlight in her room, and once her eyes adjust she looks at where she's at and realizes what happened between her and Niles last night. She gets a mischievous smile on her face as she leans over to kiss her husband and is suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. She gets up, sheet and all and runs into the bathroom and lets it all out.

Once she is done, she leans back against the wall to regain her strength.

"I don't know if I can handle this every morning, waking up puking me guts out in the loo."

Once Niles realizes that Daphne has gone, he puts his robe on to go look for her. He does have a pretty good guess as to where she is. He walks to the bathroom and lightly taps on the door.

"Daphne, are you in here?"

"Yes, Niles I'm here. I just had me a bit of morning sickness. I will be out in a bit."

"All right, darling."

Niles walks back to the bedroom.

Daphne finishes up in the bathroom and then puts on her robe hanging on a hook on the bathroom door.

"I can't very well leave the loo, wearing nothing but a sheet." Daphne laughs.

Daphne walks back to her bedroom and when she enters Niles is sitting on the edge of the bed in his robe with his back towards the door.

"I'm back Niles, darling. Sorry I worried you. This bloody morning sickness will be the death of me, I'm telling you."

Niles gets up and embraces his wife.

"I know; we will get through it together, like we always have."

Daphne nods.

As she is hugging Niles, she looks at the bed which automatically makes her mind drift back to what happened the night before. Daphne pulls out of the hug with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"I was just thinking about what we did last night."

Niles grins.

"It was incredible, wasn't it?"

Daphne smiles back but covers her face.

"Yes, it was incredible which makes me realize that it was no surprise, really to find out that I was pregnant again."

Niles grabs Daphne and pulls her close to him as he wraps his arms around her.

"No surprise, Mrs. Crane? I can't help it that I just love everything about you. I love your incredible body, your hair, your eyes, and especially your amazing lips." As he says this he spins Daphne, dips her and kisses her with intense passion.

After a few seconds which seems like heaven, Niles pulls out of the kiss and pulls Daphne back up.

It leaves Daphne's head spinning.

"I love you, Daphne. I don't ever want you to forget that. You are my life, you and the children."

"I love you too, Niles. " Daphne replies with stars in her eyes.

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky to be standing here married to the most amazing man in the world, sometimes I still think it's a dream and I will wake up. But I don't want to wake up because if I wake up, it will somehow all be gone."

"It's not a dream, Daphne it's real and it's incredible."

"Incredible." Daphne repeats as she looks at Niles with intense passion in her eyes. Niles reads the passion in her eyes as he leans in and kisses her and lies her down on the bed…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that afternoon…

Niles and Daphne worked up quite an appetite in the bedroom this morning so they are in the kitchen stuffing their faces and feeding each other. They are really enjoying each other's company. They hardly ever get a chance to be alone with the kids underfoot, so they are enjoying their time alone to the fullest.

At Martin and Ronee's…

"Grampa, can me and Davey go to the park?" Emily asks.

Martin looks at his granddaughter.

"You wanna go to the park?"

Emily nods.

"Does your brother wanna go to the park?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"I dunno."

"Why don't you go ask him and we will all go together?"

Emily grins and nods as she runs to find David.

Ronee comes in carrying an armful of groceries.

"I never thought I would make it home! The line at the supermarket was ridiculous. At least I got the kids' favorite foods."

Martin smiles and nods as Ronee goes into the kitchen.

"The kids want to go to the park; would you like to go with us?" Martin asks.

"Sure, just let me put these groceries and we can go."

Martin nods and goes to the bathroom before they leave.

Emily comes running in.

"Grampa! Davey wants to go to the park!"

Emily runs into Ronee.

"Grammy, where is grampa?"

"He's in the bathroom. As soon as he gets done we are going to the park."

Emily claps her hands and jumps up and down.

David comes out of the bedroom and looks around.

"Where is everyone?"

Ronee peeks her head out of the kitchen.

"We're in here, David."

"Where's grandpa?"

"He's in the bathroom; we are leaving as soon as he gets out. I got your favorite snack at the store, David. Pizza rolls!"

David grabs them from Ronee.

"Thanks Grammy!"

David starts to walk out of the kitchen with them.

"David, you can't take those to the park with you. I will put them in the freezer and you can eat them when we get back."

"Okay."

David hands the box back to Ronee.

Martin hollers.

"If you wanna go to the park, let's roll!"

They finally head out and get piled into the car. They head to the park. As soon as they get there, Emily heads for the swings and David heads for the merry go round.

Martin and Ronee sit on the bench and watch the kids enjoy themselves.

"Grammy, you push me?" Emily yells.

Ronee gets up and pushes Emily. Her little legs still aren't strong enough to push herself.

Martin watches David on the slide; he tired of the merry go round. Martin turns his head to watch Ronee and Emily on the swings. Ronee is pushing Emily really high as her blond hair flies behind her. She is laughing and having fun.

"Grandpa, I am top of the world!" David yells while standing on the top of the slide with his arms raised.

Martin turns his head towards his grandson acknowledging him.

"Dave, you be careful up there! That's really high!"

He nods his head as he waves to his grandfather.

Martin averts his attention back to his wife and granddaughter. Suddenly Martin hears David yell and then he hears a thud. He turns his attention back to David and sees him lying on the ground motionless.

"Oh my God, David fell off the slide!"

Ronee stops what she is doing and grabs Emily. Martin walks over to David as fast as his cane will allow. Ronee and Emily join him. Ronee sets Emily down and gets down on her knees to look at David. He is motionless and there is a huge gash on his head.

"Martin, we have to get David to the hospital now! He has a head injury!"

"What if he injured his neck? We can't move him!"

"We can't worry about that right now, Martin. Let's go!"

Ronee scoops David up as Martin grabs Emily's hand.

Emily is confused as to what is going on.

"Grampa, what's wrong with Davey?"

He looks down at his granddaughter.

"He's hurt honey."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"The doctor's will take real good care of him."

They all pile in the car. Ronee lies David down in the backseat. Once they are all piled in the car, Martin speeds to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the condo…

Niles and Daphne are cuddling on the couch and feeding each other fruit. Suddenly Daphne's powers kick in and she is struck by a bad feeling.

Niles notices.

"Darling, is something the matter?"

"I just got a funny feeling. Like something bad is happening to one of the children, what a time for me powers to kick in."

"Should I call dad and make sure everything is okay?"

"Yes please. It will give me some peace of mind."

Niles calls the house but there is no answer. He hangs up and calls Ronee's cell phone. There is no answer. He hangs up the phone and becomes worried himself.

"I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong, Niles. We're you able to get a hold of Ronee or your dad?"

Niles turns to face his wife.

"No, they aren't home and Ronee's not answering her cell. I'm actually worried myself."

Suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello?" Niles answers.

"Niles! I'm glad I got a hold of you!"

"Dad, what is it?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Dad, just tell me!"

"We all went to the park and David was in an accident. We are at the hospital right now."

Niles gets a mixture of worry and shock on his face.

"David was in an accident?" Niles gets choked up and can barely get the words out.

Daphne breaks down crying.

"Yes son. You and Daphne need to get to the hospital right away."

"We will be right there dad."

Niles hangs up the phone. He is numb. He can't believe what he just heard. Daphne is sitting in the chair in shock, her face wet with tears.

Niles approaches his wife.

"Daphne, we need to get dressed and go to the hospital."

Daphne just stares straight ahead like she didn't hear Niles.

"Daphne?"

Niles puts his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Daphne, we need to get to the hospital."

Daphne looks up at Niles like she is seeing him for the first time.

"Niles?"

"Yes, darling it's me."

Niles grabs Daphne's hand and leads her upstairs. He had to practically drag her and dress her himself. He got himself dressed and then piles them into the car. He races to the hospital to see his son.

Meanwhile back at the hospital…

Martin, Ronee and Emily are sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for news on David. Emily is confused as to what is going on. Her three year old mind doesn't comprehend what exactly happened to her brother. She is sitting on Ronee's lap with her head leaned back against her.

The doctor comes out of the ER.

"Are you the ones that brought in David Crane?"

Martin gets up and approaches the doctor.

"Yes, I'm Marty Crane. He's my grandson."

Ronee and Emily join him.

"Well, Mr. Crane, I'm afraid I have bad news. David needs surgery."

Martin gets a shocked look on his face.

"Surgery, what's the matter?"

"David is suffering from a severe cranial bleed. We have to operate to stop the bleeding on his brain."

Suddenly Niles and Daphne come running in.

"Where is me son? Where is he?" Daphne yells.

She tries to go into the ER where David is but Niles stops her.

"Let me go! I want to see me son!"

The doctor approaches her.

"Mrs. Crane, your son is going to need surgery. He has a severe cranial bleed. I can't let you seem him right now, I'm sorry."

Daphne glares at the doctor.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Is that your son lying in there? No! It's me son! "

Daphne tries to go into the ER again, but a nurse arrives to give her a shot to sedate her. Niles helps her into a wheelchair.

"I will take your wife into one of the other rooms so she can lie down, Dr. Crane."

"Yes, thank you nurse. I will be in soon to check on her."

Niles kisses Daphne's cheek as the nurse wheels her away.

Niles approaches the doctor.

"So you said my son needs surgery?" Niles can barely get the words out.

"Yes, he has a severe cranial bleed and surgery is the only way to stop the bleeding. As a matter of fact I have to get in there."

Niles nods as the doctor goes back into the ER. After a few minutes David is wheeled out to be taken to surgery. Niles looks at his son for a minute as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Hang in there, son. I love you."

They all watch David disappear behind the doors of the operating room. Niles starts to go weak in the knees so he sits down in the nearest chair, he puts his face in his hands and breaks down crying. Martin joins him and places his hand on Niles' shoulders.

Martin breaks down crying himself as he tries to comfort Niles. Ronee can't help but cry either. Emily doesn't understand why everyone is so sad. A nurse comes up and sees everyone crying and a confused little girl. She approaches Emily.

"Would you like to go play with some toys? We have a playroom with all kinds of toys."

"Do you have dollies?"

The nurse smiles.

"Yes, we have all kinds of dollies."

"Okay." Emily nods and smiles.

Niles looks up and sees his daughter talking to the nurse.

"Emily honey, come here."

Emily stops talking to the nurse and approaches her father.

"Daddy?"

Niles grabs his daughter and hugs her tight as he breaks down crying again.

"I love you, Emily." Niles says between sobs.

"I love you, daddy."

"Now you go with Nurse Holly and she will show you where all the toys are."

Emily nods.

"Okay, daddy."

Niles lets go of his daughter as the nurse grabs her hand.

"I will see you soon, Emily."

Emily nods. The nurse takes Emily away.

Niles looks at Martin and Ronee; he is going crazy just sitting around.

"I'm going to go look in on Daphne."

"Okay, son." Martin replies.

Now all they can do is wait...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later…

Niles is still sitting with Daphne in a spare room at the hospital. Daphne is awake but silent. Niles is sitting quietly holding her hand. Daphne's eyes are wet with tears and her cheeks are swollen and red from all the tears she has shed. Niles can't keep the tears at bay himself. They just can't believe how things changed so quickly. One minute they were happy and enjoying each other and the next, they are at the hospital worried about their son, while he fights for his life.

Daphne looks over at Niles and squeezes his hand. Niles looks up.

"Remember the day that David was born?"

Niles smiles and nods.

"Yes, like it was yesterday. We were at the vet's office because Eddie had swallowed Ronee's wedding ring. You went into labor right there and gave birth to him on the examining table." Niles explains, remembering.

"After he was born and I was holding him in me arms, I looked at him and couldn't believe that he was mine. He was so beautiful. He had 10 little fingers and 10 little toes, me nose, your chin, and he grabbed me hair. I was in love."

"I felt the same way you did. I was looking at my son, **my **son. He was just the most amazing thing I had ever seen. At that moment, I loved you more than I ever had because of the wonderful gift you gave me." Niles exclaims.

"You gave me a son, Niles. He is ours and if he doesn't make it…" Daphne can't finish her sentence as she breaks down crying again.

Niles stands up and sits on the bed next to Daphne and just holds her as they both cry.

A nurse comes in to check on them and sees them holding each other and crying. She can't help but feel for them, their little boy having surgery and fighting for his life. She hopes he makes it for their sakes as well as his. There is nothing worse than having a child who is hurt or in pain. The nurse starts to leave but the door squeaks slightly and Daphne and Niles turn their attention to the source of the squeak.

The nurse realizes what she did and apologizes.

"I'm sorry Dr. and Mrs. Crane. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just checking to see how Mrs. Crane was doing."

Niles is the one to reply.

"It's quite all right, Nurse. I'm glad you're here. My wife is pregnant and I would like you to give her an exam, just to make sure she or the baby isn't in any immediate danger."

"I can do that, Dr. Crane."

The nurse approaches the bed where Daphne lays. She grabs a blood pressure cuff and wraps it around Daphne's arm. She checks Daphne's blood pressure with the cuff.

"Your blood pressure is slightly high, Mrs. Crane."

"Is that going to hurt the baby?"

"The baby should be fine as long as your blood pressure doesn't spike any more. Let me check your pulse."

The nurse checks Daphne's pulse and her pulse is a bit fast but relatively normal for a pregnant woman.

"Your pulse is a bit fast but that is normal for a pregnant woman."

Daphne nods. Niles approaches Daphne and grabs her hand.

"So Daphne is doing fine physically?" Niles asks the nurse.

"Yes she is considering what she is going through. Would you like to see the baby?"

Niles and Daphne look at each other and then back at the nurse.

"Absolutely, we would love to see our baby." Daphne says.

The nurse nods.

"Okay, well let me go get the sonogram equipment and I will be right back."

Niles and Daphne nod.

"We are going to see our baby for the first time, Niles."

Niles smiles and kisses Daphne's forehead. This will be a necessary distraction from what is going on.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room…

Roz comes running in with Alice.

"Martin? Ronee?"

Martin hears Roz and stands up.

"Over here, Roz!"

Roz runs over and wraps Martin in a hug.

"I got here as soon as I could. When Alice told me you called, I couldn't believe it."

"I can't believe it either, Roz. I hope David pulls through. I blame myself. I should have been watching him better. I only turned my head for a minute."

"This is not your fault, Martin. Accidents happen. I know that Niles and Daphne don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know, Roz but I can't help but feel guilty."

"Its okay, Uncle Martin." Alice replies as she hugs Martin.

"Thanks, Alice."

"I called Frasier and he and Charlotte are flying in on the next plane."

"Thanks Roz. Frasier should really be here for Niles and Daphne."

Roz looks around and doesn't see them.

"Speaking of Niles and Daphne, where are they?"

"Daphne was very upset and so they took her in to one of the other rooms. She is lying down and Niles is with her. Emily is in the playroom."

"I will go be with Emily, mom."

"Okay Alice. You keep her company."

"I will." Alice says as she runs off.

Martin and Roz sit down next to Ronee. Roz gives Ronee a hug and they talk.

Meanwhile back in Daphne's room…

The nurse finishes setting up the sonogram equipment and then prepares Daphne for the sonogram.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?"

They both look at each other and smile and nod.

"Okay, here we go, time to see baby."

The nurse places the wand on Daphne's belly and moves it around, and then suddenly a small being appears on the monitor. It's no bigger than a peanut but as clear as day. The little heart is beating so fast.

Daphne gasps.

"Niles, look it's our baby!"

Niles looks at the sonogram with tears in his eyes.

The nurse speaks up.

"I know it doesn't look like a baby yet, but you can see the heart beating and where the eyes and ears are forming."

The nurse points it out on the monitor.

"It's beautiful even if it doesn't look like a baby yet." Daphne replies.

"It is beautiful, and it's ours." Niles says with a smile.

"I was worrying over nothing wasn't I?" Daphne asks Niles.

"Yes, you were darling. The baby is just fine."

"That little thing has been making me so sick in the mornings. I didn't get as sick with David or Emily as I have been with this little one."

Daphne smiles as she looks at the sonogram one more time before the nurse turns off the monitor.

"I will bring you a copy of the sonogram so you can show everyone."

"Thanks, nurse."

The nurse packs up the sonogram equipment and leaves Niles and Daphne alone. Despite the fact that they are worried to death about their son, they are happy to see their baby doing so well. They are anxious to hear news about David soon and they hope its good news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two hours later…

By this time everyone is in the waiting room, talking and mingling. They are trying to keep their minds off David's surgery. Daphne was so anxious to show everyone the sonogram of the baby. Their reactions were quite funny. Niles and Daphne realized they still haven't told Emily of the pregnancy so they decided to tell her when she comes back from the playroom with Alice.

"So Daphne, do you want a boy or a girl?" Roz asks.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. The pregnancy came as such a surprise. I wouldn't mind having another girl. Emily is wonderful, and it's great having a girl in the house. I love having a son, I love David, but there are so many boys in me family. I have been surrounded by boys all me life, I really think I want another girl."

Roz smiles and nods.

"What about you Niles? Do you want a boy or a girl?" Roz asks.

Niles approaches Roz and Daphne and grabs Daphne's hand.

"It doesn't matter to me; I just want it to be healthy. I do have to admit, though that having a son is wonderful. I can see now why dad wanted Frasier and me to be interested in the same things he was. David really seems to enjoy doing those things with dad. He does have my brains but he still acts like a normal boy. I know he gets that from Daphne's side of the family. I do love having a daughter, though." Niles says with a smile on his face.

"Emily just fascinates me, she reminds me so much of Daphne, and it scares me sometimes. She just loves to have fun and she is so funny and sweet. She is amazing. I sometimes can't believe how much that little girl adores me. I love both my children, and I will love this baby regardless if it's a boy or a girl."

"I'm happy to hear that Niles." Daphne replies as she gives Niles a kiss.

"Come on, Emily. We have to see how your brother is doing." Alice says while holding Emily's hand as she tries to resist.

"I wanna go back and play with dollies, Alice!"

Daphne sees Alice struggling with Emily. She's in one of her moods. Daphne decides to intervene and give Alice a break.

"Let me take her off your hands, Alice. Sometimes she gets in these moods. I guess she hasn't gotten out of the terrible twos stage quite yet."

Alice nods and joins her mother.

Daphne grabs Emily and takes her over to wear Niles is sitting.

"Did you have fun playing with Alice, Emily?" Niles asks his daughter as he takes her from Daphne.

"Yes, but I wanna go back and play with dollies, daddy."

"I know you do, but you have to stay here. We are about to find out some news about David and we want you to be here."

Daphne sits down next to Niles and Emily.

"I know you are only three years old Emily, but you are a very smart girl. There is something that your daddy and I need to tell you."

Emily just looks at her mother.

"You are going to be a big sister; your daddy and I are having a baby."

Emily gives her mother a confused look.

"A baby mummy, where is the baby?" Emily looks around.

Daphne grabs Emily's hand and places it on her stomach.

"The baby is in there, in me tummy."

"Baby is in there?"

"Yes, the baby is in there. It has to stay in there for awhile and get big. Then we will go to the hospital, the doctor will take it out and then we can bring it home."

"How long till baby come?" Emily asks.

"The baby will be here in a few months."

Daphne pulls out the picture of the sonogram and shows Emily.

"There is a picture of the baby, and what it looks like now."

"It look funny."

"It doesn't look like a baby yet, but soon it will. Do you want a baby brother or sister?"

Emily nods.

"I can help with baby?"

Daphne hugs her daughter.

"Of course you can, you can be me big helper."

Emily grins.

"Okay, mummy."

Everyone just watches Niles, Daphne and Emily with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the doctor clearing his throat.

They all turn their attention to him. Niles and Daphne, with Emily in tow approach the doctor.

Niles is the one to speak.

"How is our son, doctor?"

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, I have good news about David. He pulled through the surgery okay."

Niles and Daphne both give big sighs of relief as they hug one another. Everyone else lets out the breaths they had been holding.

"David is one tough little boy. Lucky for him, we got to the bleeding in his brain in time and it didn't cause any permanent brain damage. He was brought to the hospital just in time. He is in a coma right now, and may be for awhile because of the surgery. His skull needs some time to heal. Once he wakes up he may have some slight short term memory loss because of the injury and the surgery but it should be temporary. He is the ICU right now if you would all like to go see him."

Niles shakes the doctor's hand.

"Thank you so much, doctor for everything you did to save our son. You don't know how much my wife and I appreciate it."

"I was happy to do it Dr. Crane. I'm glad David is going to be all right. Let me show you to his room, follow me."

They all follow the doctor to David's room and once they get there, they see David lying in bed. He looks pale, and his face is bruised. He has a bandage wrapped around his head from the surgery. They have him hooked up to a respirator while he is comatose, so they can keep his breathing monitored.

"David has a long road to recovery ahead of him, but he's over the worst part of it. I will leave you alone so you can spend some time with him."

The doctor steps out of the room.

Daphne approaches her son and sits down next to his bed. She grabs his hand.

"David, its mummy. I am here. I am so proud of you for being so strong and making it through surgery. I love you so much and I can't wait till you wake up. You are going to be a big brother again. I can't wait to tell you the news. You are a tough little boy and have made your daddy and me proud. I will let daddy talk to you now." Daphne kisses David's hand as a tear falls down her cheek and then lets Niles have a turn.

Niles hands Emily to Daphne and then sits down on the chair next to David's bed.

"Hello son, it's your dad. You are so tough and strong. You take after your grandfather more than I thought you did. He didn't let a bullet in his hip keep him down and you aren't going to let this keep you down. I had surgery on my heart and I didn't let it keep me down. I came back to your mom, uncle Frasier, and grandpa. If I wouldn't have made it, you wouldn't be here right now. I love you David and I am so proud of you for making this far. I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't pulled through. Grandpa wants to talk to you now." Niles chokes up as he kisses David's hand.

Niles joins Daphne and Emily as Martin has his turn with David, then it will be Roz and Alice's turn. Once Frasier gets here, he will have his turn.

"Hey big Dave, it's your grandpa. You know how happy I was on the day you were born. I was a grandpa again. I was so proud to have a grandson. You were born on my wedding day to Grammy Ronee. Your Grammy Hester would have loved you. She was a wonderful woman, you would have loved her. She taught your dad and Uncle Frasier everything she knew. I always had wished that your dad and uncle had turned out like me, but I am still proud of them anyway. I am proud of them because they are just like their mother; she was so smart, and beautiful and funny. It was love at first sight for both of us. Love is a funny thing; your dad fell in love with your mom the first time he laid eyes on her. I guess that's what happens with us Crane men. I hope you find the woman that makes you happy someday, Dave. I want you to be whatever you want to be. I will be proud of you, not just because you are my grandson, but because you are a Crane and us Crane's can do whatever we put our minds to. You are going to pull through this and be the best you can be. I love you, Dave and I always will." Martin voice cracks as he finishes his speech and then kisses David's hand.

Roz and Alice finally get their turns to talk to David.

Niles doesn't know what Frasier will say or do when he gets here and sees David. David has always loved and looked up to his Uncle Frasier since he could talk, even though Frasier lives so far away, Niles always makes sure David talks to Frasier as much as possible. If it wasn't for Frasier, Niles wouldn't be where he is right now and he owes it all to his brother. He wouldn't be standing here next to the most beautiful woman in the world, whom he loves with his heart and soul, who loves him back and he wouldn't have two amazing, beautiful children. He will have to thank Frasier properly when he sees him later.

It looks as if things are starting to look up. It will be a long and difficult journey but they will all do it together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day…

Frasier and Charlotte's plane was delayed due to weather, so they are flying in today instead. Frasier and Charlotte both feel bad because they wanted to be there sooner to see David and to be there for Niles and Daphne. Frasier hasn't seen Emily since she was a tiny baby so he will be surprised to see how much she has grown.

Everyone stayed at the hospital till late but Martin and Emily were both very tired, so Ronee took them home to rest. Roz and Alice went on home but promised they would be back in the morning. Niles and Daphne stayed at the hospital, and took turns sleeping in the bed in the next room. They just didn't want to leave David even though he's recovering. The hospital allowed them to stay but gave them very strict rules and so they are doing their best to follow them so they can stay with their son.

Niles is asleep in the chair next to David's bed; Daphne is asleep in the next room. They were both so exhausted from the events of the day before. It's not everyday your son is in an accident and needs surgery to save his life. The day took its toll on both of them.

What Niles and Daphne don't know is that Frasier and Charlotte finally made it and is going to surprise them. They even brought breakfast so they don't have to eat the hospital food; they deserve something better because of what they have been through.

Frasier and Charlotte walk up to the front desk hand in hand, holding a bag of food.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Frasier Crane, and this is Charlotte, we are here to see David Crane. I'm his uncle."

"Yes Dr. Crane, let me show you to his room. Right this way please." The nurse directs them where to go and before long they are standing at the door of David's room.

"Here you go, Dr. Crane, David's room."

"Thank you, nurse."

She smiles and walks away.

Frasier lets go of Charlotte's hand and hands her the bag of food. He enters the room slowly and quietly, and sees Niles fast asleep. He looks up at the bed where David is laying. He almost doesn't recognize his own nephew. Poor kid, he really has been through a lot. Frasier can't help but tear up at the sight of his nephew. The tears fall down his cheeks as he grabs David's hand.

"Hey David, it's your Uncle Frasier."

He tries to keep as quiet as possible as not to wake Niles.

"You've been through quite an ordeal haven't you? I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm here now, and I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I have missed you a great deal, you know that? Yes, we talk on the phone but it's just not the same, you know? I look at you lying here, and it makes me realize how precious life really is, you cannot take life for granted. There is no excuse for me not to come and visit more often. You know me; I always find reasons and excuses for my selfish actions. There is no excuse this time, David. I should have been here. I love you. I am the proudest uncle. You are the best nephew an uncle could ever ask for. The day you were born was the happiest day of all of our lives, I'm sure your folks were the happiest, but we all were so happy for your arrival. I have never seen your dad more proud, he had a son. I know what he was feeling that day; I felt the same way when Frederick was born. I have never seen your mother happier; there was a special glow about her that day. She was holding her son in her arms. I know you will pull through this, David. You are strong, stronger than I gave you credit for. You are a lot like your dad, but a lot like your grandpa too. Well, I better stop rattling on. I will talk to you again soon. I love you."

Frasier kisses David's hand as a fresh set of tears roll down his cheeks.

Charlotte stands just inside the room, as the tears flow from her eyes. Frasier joins her as they embrace, and share their tears.

Suddenly Niles opens his eyes, and sits up. He is confused for a moment then remembers where he is. He looks over and sees David lying on the bed.

"It really did happen, it wasn't a dream." Niles thinks to himself.

He gets up from the chair and stretches. He has a killer stiff neck from falling asleep in the chair. He decides to go look in on Daphne in the other room, and as he turns he sees Frasier and Charlotte!

"Frasier, you made it!" Niles exclaims.

Frasier pulls out of the hug.

"Niles! Of course I made it!"

They embrace and hold each other for a minute. Niles then breaks down on Frasier's shoulder. Frasier comforts his brother. Charlotte can't help but cry again watching them as a fresh set of tears roll down her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Niles. Our plane got stuck in a storm on the way here, so we had to make an emergency landing, and then drive the rest of the way here."

Niles composes himself and answers his brother.

"It's alright, Frasier. I'm just glad you and Charlotte made it. I'm sorry I broke down on you like that just now."

"It's alright; you have been through a lot. Your son was in accident and had surgery. You are entitled to do anything you want right now."

"Thanks, Frasier."

Niles gives Frasier another hug.

"Where is Daphne?" Charlotte asks.

Niles looks at Charlotte.

"She's in the other room lying down. Let's go see her."

Before they go, Charlotte grabs Niles and gives him a hug.

It takes Niles by surprise for a moment but he finally returns the hug.

"What would we do without you, Charlotte? Frasier is lucky to have you."

Charlotte gives Niles a smile.

"Well, I'm lucky to have him."

Niles smiles back at Charlotte as they continue their short walk to Daphne's room. Once they get there, Daphne is just waking up. Niles approaches her.

"Daphne, darling look who finally arrived."

Daphne turns her head to look at Niles and then she sees Frasier and Charlotte.

"Frasier, Charlotte! You made it. I am so happy you are here!"

Daphne rushes into Frasier's arms and gives him a big hug.

"What took you so long, the flight from Chicago doesn't take that long does it?"

"We ran into some bad weather on the way, so we had to make an emergency landing. We ended up driving the rest of the way here. I'm sorry it took us so long, Daphne."

"Oh, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here now. Have you been in to see David?"

"Yes, that was the first place we went, Niles was asleep when we got here. So I had a few moments with David alone."

Daphne almost forgot about Charlotte, and gives her a hug.

"Charlotte, I'm so glad you could come! It's always a pleasure seeing you. It's nice to see you and Frasier so happy."

"Thanks, Daphne. We are happy. I just wish our visit was under more pleasant circumstances. "

Daphne nods, agreeing.

"Yes, so do I."

"Despite what's going on with David, you and Niles look very happy together as well."

Daphne smiles as she looks at her husband who is deep in conversation with Frasier.

"We are, I don't know if Frasier told you but Niles and I are having another baby."

"Yes, he did mention it briefly and I'm happy for you, but because of what happened with David we didn't get to really talk about it."

"Yes, David's accident was quite a shock for all of us. But, the doctor said David is going to pull through and get better. So that is what we have to focus on is David's recovery and the anticipation of the new baby."

"You're right, Daphne."

"Dad, Ronee, and Emily should be on their way here, soon. You won't believe how much Emily has grown, Frasier."

"I can't wait to see her, the last time I saw her, and she was just a little thing."

"That's right, she was. Has it been that long?"

Frasier gets a guilty look on his face.

"Yes it has been that long, Niles and I'm sorry. There is no excuse for me to not have visited much sooner."

"I know, Frasier." Niles replies with a tone of forgiveness in his voice.

Suddenly their conversation is interrupted when Daphne has to make a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Daphne goes through this every morning. She wakes up and rushes to the bathroom. It wasn't ever this bad with David or Emily. "

Suddenly they hear Daphne puking her guts out. It's so quiet in the hospital, you can hear everything.

They all get a look of disgust on their face as they hold their stomachs listening to her.

"Poor Daphne, that has to take a lot out of her." Charlotte replies.

"She actually handles it quite well." Niles explains.

Charlotte holds the bag of food up.

"I guess she won't want any of this?"

Niles shakes his head.

"I doubt it, but it leaves more for us." He grins.

They start pulling things out of the bag. There are bagels and croissants and glazed doughnuts.

"I wasn't sure what everybody wanted, so I just grabbed a little of everything."

"It all looks good. I'm so hungry; I could eat anything right now." Niles says as he stuffs his face with a croissant.

Daphne comes out of the bathroom, looking better than she did a few minutes ago.

"Sorry about that. This bloody morning sickness is nothing to mess with."

The three of them are too busy eating to say anything, their mouths full so they just nod.

"You are in here eating after I just came out of the loo, puking me guts out?"

They all stop eating and get guilty looks on their faces and nod.

Niles swallows the bite he was chewing.

"Sorry Daphne, we were just so hungry. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"Charlotte and I had a long trip." Frasier explains.

Suddenly Daphne's serious face bursts out in laughter.

"I was only joking! I had you three going for a minute! To see the looks on your faces was priceless." Daphne explains, laughing.

The three of them look at Daphne shocked and then laugh themselves.

"Daphne, you haven't changed a bit." Frasier says to his sister-in-law as he hugs her.

"What's going on in here?"

They all turn to see Martin with Ronee and Emily.

Martin then sees his son and his face lights up.

"Frasier, it's about time you got here! Where ya been, son?" Martin asks as he wraps his son in a hug.

"Sorry dad, we got stuck in some bad weather on our way here and had to make an emergency landing. Charlotte and I drove the rest of the way here. "

"Well, I'm glad you finally made it. It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, dad. You look well."

"Thanks Frase, this woman takes real good care of me." Martin puts his arm around Ronee.

"Yes she has, hello Ronee." Frasier shakes Ronee's hand.

"Hello Frasier. You are looking good. It looks like Chicago is treating you well."

"I can't complain. I wouldn't be able to do it without this wonderful woman." Frasier says as he puts his arm around Charlotte.

"Hi Charlotte, I see you are taking good care of our Frasier."

Charlotte looks up at Frasier.

"Yes I am and he takes care of me."

Frasier and Charlotte look at each other with stars in their eyes.

Daphne walks over to Ronee and takes Emily from her.

"Emily, there is someone I want you to meet. This is your Uncle Frasier. Can you say hi to him?"

"Hi, Unca Fraser." Emily says in her three year old voice.

"Hello, Emily. Aren't you a pretty little thing? You look just like your mommy. I haven't seen you since you were a little baby."

"I not a baby now, Unca Fraser, I three."

Emily holds up three fingers.

"That's right, you are a big girl. May I have a hug?"

Emily nods as she reaches out for a hug.

Frasier gives his niece a big hug.

"That was a great hug, Emily." Frasier tells his niece.

Emily snuggles against her mother, suddenly acting shy.

"She's really not shy, Frasier. She just really likes you."

"Well, I like you, Emily." Frasier says as he tickles Emily's cheek.

Frasier introduces Charlotte to Emily.

"Emily, this is Charlotte."

"Hi Emily, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Can you say hi to her Emily?" Daphne asks her daughter.

"Hi, Charlot."

"It's close enough. You can call me Aunt Charlotte if you want."

Emily nods.

Charlotte gives Emily a little kiss on the cheek.

"She is just adorable Daphne, you and Niles must be proud."

"We are, she's an amazing little girl."

They all decide to go back to David's room and spend time with him, as they wait for Roz and Alice to show up. They are just enjoying each others' company, talking and laughing and catching up. They know that by being near David, and having him hear noise and voices, it will help him get better that much faster. It really is a great reunion. But, what surprises will be around the corner?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A little while later…

Roz and Alice finally show up and she and Frasier have a happy reunion. They have a lot of catching up to do. Roz has missed Frasier's friendship. Frasier was always there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to.

"It is so good to see you, Roz. You look really good. I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too, Frasier. I am so glad to see you so happy. Charlotte is really good for you."

"Charlotte has changed my life so much, she is an amazing woman. I love her so much. I never thought I would find love again and then Charlotte walked into my life. I know now what Niles felt when he first saw Daphne. I still can't believe that Niles and Daphne are married with two children and it's been 7 years. Things sure have changed, haven't they Roz?"

"Yes, they have, and for the better."

Roz gives Frasier a hug as they are interrupted by Alice.

"Hi Uncle Frasier, I am so happy to see you. I have missed you."

Frasier looks at Alice in disbelief.

"Alice? Alice Doyle? That can't be you. The Alice I know is just a little girl, you are a young lady."

"Of course it's me Uncle Frasier; I'm almost 13 you know."

"You are almost 13? You have grown up so much and you are a beautiful young lady. You look just like your mother."

"Thank you Uncle Frasier." Alice says as she gives Frasier a big hug.

They are interrupted by Martin.

"Niles and Daphne want to take us all to lunch, so they are going to go back to their apartment and get cleaned up and changed. We are going to meet them at the restaurant."

"What restaurant are we going to dad?" Frasier asks.

"Niles suggested the new restaurant that just opened up. They serve everything there."

Frasier gives a look of interest.

"Well, that sounds impressive. What a good idea. Charlotte and I will go check into our hotel and get changed ourselves and meet you at the restaurant."

"Alice is going to say at Niles and Daphne's apartment and watch Emily while we are gone."

"Okay dad, see you in a little while."

They all go their separate ways to get ready for lunch at the new restaurant.

An hour later…

"Niles you picked a great restaurant. The food is exquisite."

"Thanks Frasier. I thought you might enjoy it. I have heard nothing but good things about it."

"I'm glad you suggested this restaurant Niles. Now that I'm pregnant, there are so many things that I can't eat right now without feeling nauseous. There are certain foods that I can't even stand the smell of, but that's not the case here. The smell of the fresh bread baking is actually making me stomach growl. I think the baby likes it too. "Daphne explains.

"Then I will make sure you have plenty of bread, darling and lots of water."

"Thank you, Niles. You take such good care of me and the baby."

"Of course, you and the baby deserve the best."

Daphne looks at Niles with stars in her eyes as they kiss, almost forgetting where they are.

"It's really wonderful to see you to so much in love after all these years. It really makes me feel good. You two make me believe that there is someone out there for everyone, and that there is someone out there for me." Roz exclaims.

Niles and Daphne stop kissing and look at Roz.

"I'm sorry Roz. What did you say?" Daphne asks.

Roz chuckles before answering.

"Never mind."

The waitress approaches them and takes their drink orders and while they are waiting for their drinks, Daphne starts to get a bit restless, Niles notices.

"What's the matter, my love?"

"I'm just thinking about David. I'm a bit worried."

"Don't worry, darling. The hospital said they would call if anything changed. As soon as we finish eating, we can go back to the hospital and be with him." Niles says reassuringly.

Daphne nods.

"Yes, let's just enjoy this time we have together with Frasier and Charlotte. It's not very often that we are together anymore." Daphne says as she gives a smile to Frasier and Charlotte.

Niles puts his arm around Daphne.

The waitress brings the drinks as they all place their food orders. While waiting for their food they all catch up on what has been going on in Chicago for Frasier and Charlotte and Seattle for everyone else.

They finally get their food and eat and talk. At the end of the meal, Frasier wants to make a toast. He grabs his glass of wine and stands up.

"I would like to make a toast to Niles and Daphne on the speedy recovery of David and on the baby they are expecting. I am glad we are all able to be here together today even though it is under sad circumstances. I love each and every one of you sitting here at this table. I have cherished the time we have spent together and what we have gone through. I thank you all for everything and may we have many more years together to enjoy and cherish, to Niles and Daphne…and David. Cheers."

They all clink their glasses together.

"Cheers."

Then they drink.

"That was a great toast, Frase. I am glad we are all here together as well. I have both of my sons and my "daughters" with me today as well as my wife and that means more to me than anything. I know Hester is looking down right now with a smile on her face. I know she is just as proud of you as I am. I love each and every one of you."

Frasier is the one to answer.

"Thanks, dad. "

Niles nods agreeing with Frasier.

They finally finish up and pay the bill so they can get back to the hospital to be with David.

Meanwhile at Niles and Daphne's condo…

Alice and Emily are playing together.

"Alice how did mummy and daddy get baby?"

Alice looks at Emily.

"How did they get the baby?"

Emily nods.

"Yes, mummy said they get baby but I don't see baby."

"The baby is in your mommy's tummy."

"How does baby get there?"

Alice does her best to explain.

"Well, your mommy and daddy love each other very much and when two people love each other very much, they want to have a baby. They love each other so much that it makes a baby. The baby grows in your mommy's tummy and when it's big enough the doctor takes it out and then she brings it home."

Emily just looks at Alice.

"Mummy and daddy love, and mummy and daddy make baby?"

"Yes, that's right Emily. You are very smart for three."

Emily grins.

"Is there anything else you want to know, Emily?"

Emily nods.

"Yes. How you know about baby?"

"I learned about it in school and when you go to school you will learn about it too."

"Okay. I get cookies."

The subject is changed as Emily runs to get the cookies off the table in the kitchen as she and Alice eat and play together. Eventually, Roz comes back to pick them up and take them back to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the hospital…

Niles and Daphne along with Frasier and Charlotte and Martin and Ronee are all back in David's room. The doctor just got done telling them that David seems to do better when they are in the room with him rather than when they are gone. So they decide that there will be someone with David at all times until he wakes up.

Roz, Alice and Emily finally get to the hospital as Emily runs right to her mother.

"Mummy, guess what? I know about baby, Alice tell me."

Daphne looks over at Alice.

"Oh she did, did she? What exactly did Alice tell you Emily?"

"She say that you and daddy love and make baby. Baby get big in your tummy and come home."

"Alice was right, Emily. You are very smart." Daphne says as she looks at her daughter for a minute and then back at Alice.

Emily grins.

"Alice say I smart, too."

Roz looks at her daughter.

"Alice, I need to speak to you in the hallway, now."

Alice follows her mother out into the hallway.

"Alice, you had no right to tell Emily where babies come from. She is only three!"

"Well, she asked me mom. Did you want me to lie to her?"

"No, you should have told her that she needed to ask her mother about it."

"I'm sorry mom; I was only trying to do a good thing."

"Its okay, Alice. Just be careful what you say around her in the future."

Alice nods.

"Okay."

Roz hugs her daughter and then they join everyone else back in David's room. Daphne saw that Roz talked to Alice and she will talk to Roz and Alice later. Emily really is smart for a three year old, she, like David, has her father's brains.

Alice sits next to her mother in silence as she looks at Daphne and Emily together. Frasier and Niles are deep in conversation and Charlotte and Ronee are talking. Alice glances at David for a minute and suddenly she sees his hand move or at least thinks she did.

Alice gets her mother's attention.

"Mom, I think David just moved his hand!"

Roz looks at her daughter.

"What did you just say, Alice?"

"David just moved his hand!"

Everyone heard her this time as they stop what they are doing and look at her.

"What did you just say, Alice?"Niles asks.

"I saw David's hand move. It was just for a minute but I am positive he moved it."

They all don't believe Alice for a second and then they all look at David and just watch him for a few minutes. Sure enough, his hand moved. It happened so quickly, it was almost like it wasn't happening at all.

Niles flags down the doctor as he brings him to the room and explains to him what is going on.

"My son moved his hand, doctor. We all saw it."

"I don't know how that could be possible. It's too soon for David to be having any kind of movement. He has only been comatose for a few hours. Let me check his pupils and see if they react at all."

The doctor shines a light in David's eyes and they react to the light.

"David's pupils are reacting to the light, that's a good sign. Actually that's an amazing sign. It shouldn't be happening this quickly."

Suddenly David's body twitches and then is still again.

The doctor just stands there with a look of unbelief on his face.

"I can't believe this. This is truly a miracle. David is reacting to all of you. He hears your voices and feels your presence. The longer you spend with him, the better. He will wake up much sooner."

Daphne and Niles are so happy. They are hugging each other and crying tears of joy. David is truly a fighter and is on his way to waking up from his coma. They don't want to rush it but they do want to help it along. This is the best news ever. It looks like things are really starting to look up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_Mrs. Crane, one more push and your baby will be here."_

"_I'm too tired, I can't push anymore!" Daphne cries in pain as the sweat pours down her face._

"_Just one more push, that's all we need."_

"_I don't think I can!"_

_Daphne bears down as hard as she can as she lets out a big groan and a cry._

_Suddenly the air is pierced with a shrill baby cry. _

"_Congratulations Mrs. Crane, it's a girl!" The doctor says with a smile on his face as he holds up the wet, squirming bundle. The baby's face is bright red as she cries her little heart out. _

_Daphne gets a look of pure joy on her face as she tries to catch her breath. It was a long and difficult labor, but it was worth it to see her baby._

"_Niles, we have a baby girl!"_

_Niles cuts the umbilical cord with tears in his eyes._

_He finally joins his wife and gives her a big hug._

"_I know darling. She is beautiful. I just love you."_

"_I love you, Niles."_

_They share a sweet kiss as the doctor hands them the baby, which is now nice and clean. _

"_Here is your baby girl. "_

_Daphne takes the baby from the doctor and looks at her with tears in her eyes. _

"_Hi honey. We have been waiting for you."_

_Daphne kisses the baby's forehead._

_Niles can't keep the tears at bay as he looks at his new baby daughter._

_He leans over and kisses the baby's cheek._

_The baby scrunches her face up. _

"_Daphne, she has your dark hair and she has my nose."_

_They admire the baby for a few minutes and then Ronee ushers in David and Emily._

_Niles picks up Emily to give her a better look as David leans over the side of the bed._

"_There's your new baby sister. What do you think of her?" Niles asks his daughter._

"_She look funny, she look like my dollies."_

"_She's not a doll Emily, she's real. Do you like her?"_

_Emily shrugs her shoulders._

"_I guess."_

_Emily doesn't really know what to think yet. _

"_What do you think of your baby sister, David?" Daphne asks her son._

"_She looks like a baby. I agree with Emily, she's funny lookin'."_

_Daphne grabs David's arm._

"_David, she was just born, she's only a few minutes old."_

"_Did I look like that when I was born?"_

_Niles and Daphne look at each other and smile._

"_Yes, you did. But we thought you were beautiful."_

_David rolls his eyes._

"_Gross."_

"_I want to get a picture of all of you together." Ronee tells them._

"_Ronee, I look terrible. I'm all sweaty and me hair is wet and stringy." _

"_You just had a baby, Daphne. You look beautiful."_

_Ronee has them pose as she takes the picture. _

_The nurse comes in and ushers everyone out of the room._

"_I need to do a checkup, so you all will have to leave for a bit."_

_Niles puts Emily down._

"_Can we come back and see baby?" Emily asks._

"_Yes, in a little while." Niles tells her._

_Everyone leaves the room, except Niles as the nurse examines Daphne to make sure she is doing okay after the birth. Niles holds the baby and carries her around, just admiring her. He's a proud father. _

"_Niles Crane, you are going to spoil that baby rotten."_

"_That's okay right, honey? We like to be spoiled rotten don't we?" Niles says to his baby daughter._

_The baby just gurgles._

_The nurse finishes her examination so Niles hands the baby back to Daphne so she can begin nursing her. _

_Niles, Daphne and the baby bond in those few minutes, the rest of the world doesn't exist for them in those moments. They never thought they could love this baby as much as they do. Daphne was so happy to have another girl. Everything is right with the world right now. _

"Daphne, wake up. Daphne?"

Daphne feels herself being shaken as she opens her eyes and sees her husband. She is confused for a moment.

"Niles?"

"Yes Daphne, it's me. You fell asleep after we got back from lunch. You have been asleep for awhile."

"I didn't realize how tired I was. This pregnancy is really making me tired."

"I can tell; you were out like a light."

Suddenly Daphne realizes something.

"Niles, I just had a wonderful dream."

"What was it about, darling?"

"I gave birth to the baby and it was a girl. She had dark hair like mine and your nose. She cried so hard. She was beautiful, Niles."

"You saw our baby?"

"Yes I did. Our baby is going to be a girl. The dream felt so real."

"You were doing a lot of tossing and turning and moaning in your sleep."

"That's why! I was giving birth to our baby girl. I can't wait until she is born."

Daphne has tears in her eyes with a smile on her face. She puts her hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait until she gets here either. You have me anxious as well. I have never been more proud to be your husband and father of your children than now, Daphne."

"I feel the same way, Niles. I have two beautiful children, one on the way, an amazing husband and a great life. I can't wait for David to wake up and share in our joy. "

Niles and Daphne hug and are interrupted by their daughter.

"Mummy, daddy, I found you!" Emily squeals.

"We are right here, Emily. We didn't go far. We wouldn't leave you, you know that." Niles tells his daughter.

"I was sleeping and you were gone. Grammy told me you were here."

"Come here, Emily." Daphne tells her daughter as she pats the bed.

Emily climbs up on the bed with her mother. Daphne gives her daughter a hug.

"Mummy, I wanna go home. I don't wanna be here anymore. I want my dollies and my room."

"I know, sweetie. We are going to be spending a lot of time here until your brother gets better."

"Davey sleep a long time."

"Yes, he hurt his head and he has to sleep so his head will get better. Why don't you have daddy take you to get something to eat?"

Emily nods.

"Okay."

Daphne gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she jumps into her father's arms. Daphne watches them leave the room. She starts to fix the sheets on the bed and is interrupted by Roz clearing her throat.

Daphne turns around.

"Roz, you scared me!"

"Sorry Daphne, you were asleep for awhile."

"I have been so tired lately. This pregnancy is really draining me."

"Have you made up your mind about having the baby?"

Daphne looks at Roz.

"Actually, I have. I'm having the baby. I just had a dream about the baby. It felt so real. I gave birth to her, heard her cry, held her in my arms and looked at her face. She was beautiful. She had dark hair like me and had Niles' nose. I want this baby more than ever now, Roz. In my dream I felt the love for her just pour from me body. She's me baby and I love her."

"You are having a girl?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted and that's what I'm getting. There are times that I hate that I have these visions and dreams and other times, I'm glad I do. Me dream told me what I wanted to know. "

"I'm happy to hear that, Daphne. You know I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"I know and thank you so much. The only thing that could be better right now is David waking up. I want to see me son's beautiful blue eyes, his crooked smile and hear his laugh again. I want to feel his arms around me and to hear him say, "I love you, mum."

Daphne breaks down crying in Roz's arms.

Roz comforts Daphne the best she can. All of this has been so hard on her and Niles. She can only imagine what they are going through. She is also glad that Frasier is here for Niles. Niles couldn't get through this without Frasier being here. Frasier is the type of person that you can count on. He is there for you as a shoulder to cry on or as an ear for listening. He always knows the right things to say at just the right time.

Daphne lifts her head up as she sniffles and wipes her eyes. Roz gives her a tissue.

"Sorry for breaking down on you like that, Roz. It just seems like everything just finally caught up to me."

"It's okay. You have every reason to be emotional."

Roz and Daphne decide to join Martin and Frasier in David's room. Ronee and Charlotte went out for a breath of fresh air. Niles hasn't gotten back with Emily yet. Daphne goes and sits down next to her son's bed. She leans over and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. She grabs his hand and just watches him sleep. She can't wait for Niles to get back with Emily. Until then she will just stay with David and keep company with Roz, Martin and Frasier.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3 weeks later…

Daphne visited David's school to let everyone know what was going on. All his teachers and his friends felt bad and gave their sympathies. David's teachers had nothing but nice things to say about him. They just can't believe he's in the hospital in a coma after having had brain surgery.

Niles is at work while Daphne is at the hospital with David. Martin and Ronee are still taking care of Emily when she's not at the hospital with her parents. Daphne was hopeful that David would have woken up by now, since he has been showing signs of improvement, even after just hours in his coma.

She can't help but worry that the doctor's might be wrong and David won't wake up. She doesn't want to think about that, her son is going to wake up. David's teachers and friends from school have been bringing flowers and balloons to the hospital, so David's room is decorated from ceiling to floor. It seems to have brightened up the room some.

Daphne has her 9 week prenatal checkup with her OB/GYN today but has to wait until Niles gets off work and comes to the hospital to be with David. There is always someone in the room with David at all times, since it's supposed to help with his recovery.

Frasier and Charlotte are still in Seattle; Frasier took a leave of absence from his job so he could stay in Seattle as long as it took for David to wake up. Daphne is the only one at the hospital right now. Daphne just wanted some alone time with her son. Ever since this happened to him, she realizes how much her son really means to her. She has so much to say to him when he wakes up. She wants to tell him how happy she was when she first held him in her arms after he was born, she wants to tell him how proud she is of him, she wants to tell him how much she loves him, she wants to tell him that he is the handsomest boy in the world and she wants to tell him that she is proud to be his mother and is lucky to have the greatest son in the world. There was a reason he was named David, it means beloved. One of Daphne's brothers is named David, and he was honored to know that his nephew was named after him. Daphne didn't do it intentionally, it just happened that way.

Daphne just sits and holds her son's hand and looks at him. He is getting color back in his face and the bruises on his face are almost completely gone. The bandage on his head won't be going anywhere for awhile. Hopefully they can take him off the respirator soon.

Suddenly, as if by a miracle as if David can feel his mother's presence, he grips her hand tightly. Daphne is taken aback as she watches David squeeze her hand.

"David, its mummy. If you can hear me, squeeze me hand."

David squeezes her hand. Daphne cries tears of joy.

"I am so happy, sweetie. Now you just need to open your eyes, okay? Open your eyes, David. Please open them for mummy."

Daphne sees David's forehead move, like he is struggling to open his eyes.

"Come on, David. Open your eyes. I'm right here."

David's eyelashes flutter a bit and are still again. He is really trying to open his eyes but is having a hard time.

"That's it, don't give up. Open your eyes."

David squeezes Daphne's hand again as his eyelashes flutter and then his eyes open.

Daphne can't keep her tears at bay; her happiness is bursting out of her.

"That's it, David! That's me boy! Good job! I am so proud of you!"

David's eyes just stare straight ahead for a minute and then he looks around. Daphne rings for the nurse as she continues to hold David's hand. She kisses his fingers.

"Welcome back David!" Daphne tells her son.

David just looks around, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

The nurse comes in.

"You rang, Mrs. Crane?"

"Yes, David is awake!"

The nurse gives Daphne a look of shock and then looks over and sees David awake. David looks at the nurse.

"I will go and get the doctor and be right back."

The nurse leaves the room to go get the doctor and within a few minutes she is back with the doctor in tow.

"I hear our patient has woken up."

The doctor approaches David's bed.

"Hey buddy, welcome back! It's good to finally see you awake."

The doctor turns off the oxygen to the respirator.

"David, I want you to open your mouth really big for me, okay?"

He nods and opens his mouth really big. The doctor pulls out the respirator and once it's out, David has a coughing fit. The nurse hands a cup of water to the doctor to give to David to drink.

"Here drink this. It will help you feel better. That throat of yours is a little dry."

Daphne watches the doctor with David and then realizes she needs to call the family.

"I will be right back, doctor. I need to call everyone and let them know that David's awake. I will be back in a minute, honey. "Daphne tells her son.

Daphne goes to the nearest phone and dials Niles office.

Niles picks up on the third ring.

"Dr. Crane."

"Niles, it's me!"

"Daphne, what's going on? You never call me at work."

"David's awake! He just woke up, Niles. Our son came back to us."

Niles can't keep the tears at bay or the smile off his face.

"David's awake?" Niles asks still in shock.

"Yes, he's awake. I can't believe it. I am so happy, Niles."

"So am I, this is wonderful news. I will be right there."

Niles hangs up the phone and tells his secretary to cancel the rest of his sessions for the day. He's going to see his son.

Daphne gets a hold of everyone else and lets them know what's going on and before long; they are all at the hospital. They are all just so happy that David is awake.

Daphne is back by her son's side and Niles is with her. They can't keep their eyes off him. David finally says something.

"What's going on? What are you all doing here?"

Daphne grabs her son's hand.

"You were in an accident, David. You were at the park with your grandpa and you fell off the slide and hit your head. You had to have surgery. You were in a coma for a month. "

"I was wondering why my head hurts so much." 

"Do you remember being at the park with grandpa, Grammy and Emily and falling off the slide?" Niles asks his son.

"The last thing I remember was standing on the slide showing off for grandpa and I remember my foot got caught. I remember falling and I was yelling but I don't remember anything after that."

The doctor approaches David's bed.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, David and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability, okay."

David nods.

"What year is it?"

"2011."

"Very good, how old are you?"

"I just turned 7."

"Very good, what is your sister's name?"

"Emily."

The doctor points at Niles and Daphne.

"Who are they?"

"My mum and dad, and that's my grandpa and there is my Grammy, and Uncle Frasier and Aunt Charlotte." David says as he points to each person.

"That's right, David. Very good."

David gives the doctor a look of confusion.

"What's very good?"

"It's good that you know who all these people are, what year it is, how old you are and your sister's name."

"Yes, of course I know all of that. Why wouldn't I?"

"We thought you might have some mild amnesia from your accident but this proves that you don't and that's a very good thing." The doctor explains.

David looks at the doctor.

"Oh."

"David since you are doing so well, I am going to leave so you can spend some time with your family. I am so glad that you are doing so well and I will see you in a bit."

"Okay, bye."

Once the doctor is gone Daphne gets her son's attention.

"David, your daddy and I have some news to tell you. We have been waiting for you to wake up so we could tell you."

"What is it, mum?"

"Your daddy and I are having a baby. You are going to be a big brother again."

"You are having a baby?"

Niles and Daphne nods with smiles on their faces.

"So what do you think, David about having a baby sister?" Niles asks.

"Another baby sister, I want a baby brother. We already have one Pudge, do we really need another?"

"David, I thought you would be happy about this."

"I'm happy mum, but I want a baby brother."

"I know you do, David but can you pretend to be happy anyway?"

"I'll try, I guess."

Everyone laughs. They all get their chance to talk to David and tell him how happy they are that he's awake. Even Emily gets her chance to talk to her brother.

"Hi Davey, I glad you waked up because now I can sleep in my room. Mummy said I couldn't sleep in my room until you waked up."

"Why couldn't you sleep in your room, Pudge?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"I dunno, that what mummy say."

"Did you miss me?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders again.

"I dunno; you just sleep a long time."

Everyone just laughed at that. Emily really is too young to understand what really happened and what is really going on.

Once everyone gets their chance to talk to David, they have to leave. The doctor wants David to get some rest because he is having his head checked tomorrow to see how the surgery is healing up. He wants David rested for it. Hopefully it's good news.

Daphne heads to her doctor's appointment for the baby. Niles wants to go with her to see the baby and how much it's grown. Frasier and Charlotte decide they want to plan a party for David when he finally does get to come home so they recruit Martin and Ronee to help them and hopefully Roz and Alice will be a part of it as well.

Once Niles and Daphne get to the doctor's office, they have to wait. Daphne had an appointment but had to postpone it until Niles got off work. The doctor said that he would see her as soon as he could once she came in. He understood about David being hurt. After about 20 minutes Daphne and Niles finally get in to see the doctor. Once they got in there, Daphne lies down on the cot as the doctor gets ready to do the sonogram of the baby. Daphne gets comfortable and pulls her shirt up so her stomach is exposed. There is already a bump forming even though she is only nine weeks along. Niles places his hand on Daphne's bare belly. Daphne places her hand over his, they smile at each other.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, we are." Niles and Daphne answer in unison.

The doctor places the wand over Daphne's stomach and before long they are greeted by their baby, which has grown quite a bit since the last time they saw her. She's about the size of a fist now. He little heart is beating so fast. You can see little arms and legs forming. The doctor points out everything on the monitor and talks about it.

Daphne can't contain her happiness.

"She is getting so big. She is starting to look more like a baby now."

The doctor hears Daphne call he baby she.

"Mrs. Crane, why did you just call the baby a she, it's too soon to know the gender."

Daphne looks at the doctor.

"I just know, trust me. The baby is a girl."

"Okay, Mrs. Crane." The doctor gives a chuckle.

"I will give you a copy of the sonogram and then we will be done here. You are doing well physically and the baby is developing wonderfully."

The doctor gives Daphne a copy of the sonogram as she and Niles pack up and leave. Daphne can't wait to show everyone how big the baby has gotten. Things couldn't get any better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days later…

Since David is awake and is doing well, everyone can go on with their normal lives. They don't have to stay at the hospital all the time anymore. David will be going home tomorrow. The doctors are very pleased about his speedy recovery. He is a strong boy and a fighter and that helped him pull through. Everyone at the hospital became close to him, him being there so long. They really fell in love with him. He is such a smart, funny, sweet boy and they hate to see him go. Although he will still be coming in for checkups and things, they really will miss seeing him every day. The doctor has strict instructions for David when he goes home tomorrow. He still has stitches in his head from the surgery and only has just a small bandage on, so he has to be careful not to hit his head or bump his head on anything. He can't even get his head wet. He has to wear something over his head when he takes baths as not to get it wet. David was very lucky to come out of the surgery and the coma as well as he did. Everyone is counting their blessings, it truly is a miracle. Since David did suffer a head injury there still might be a chance of seizure activity. The doctors and nurses have been watching him closely. That is why he is staying an extra day, as to be on the safe side.

Everyone is at Niles and Daphne's apartment getting things ready for the party tomorrow. They are all just so excited that David is doing better and is awake and coming home. Niles and Daphne are truly thankful to have their son back and owe so much to the doctors and nurses at the hospital for taking such good care of him. David is going to love the party they are throwing for him. Everyone has gotten him a gift, something they know he will like and can use. Emily is just glad to back home in her own bed and around her own toys. She has missed not being able to be at home. Frasier and Charlotte are heading back to Chicago after the party tomorrow. Since David is better, there is no reason for them to stay longer, but they will be coming back to visit more often. David's accident has made Frasier realize just how precious life is and not to take a single day for granted. He doesn't want to miss out on anymore of the lives of his niece and nephew, and of course wants to see his new niece when she comes along in a few months. So many things have changed.

Daphne, Roz, Charlotte and Ronee are in the kitchen talking.

"We have to make sure we have all of David's favorite foods at the party. He really loves pizza rolls and chips. Of course we have to make sure we have chocolate chip cookies, his favorite. I just can't believe me son is coming home tomorrow. I never thought this day would come. I am so glad that all of you have been here for Niles and me through it all. You don't know how much we appreciate it. We couldn't have gotten through it without you. Niles and I love all of you so much, and thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"You know how much we love you and Niles and the children, Daphne. We wouldn't have been anywhere else. David is your son and none of us wanted to see him hurt and wanted him to get better right away. You never have to know what it's like to be without us. We will always be here." Roz replies as she hugs Daphne.

Ronee and Charlotte are in agreement.

"Even though Frasier and I live so far away and don't come and visit as often as we should, we are here for you. David is my nephew and I love him. We plan on visiting a lot more often from here on out."

"I appreciate that Charlotte, thank you."

"You know you can always count on me and Marty, Daphne. You are family and those are our grandkids. We love them very much and we love you. You and Niles have done an exceptional job raising those kids and the new baby will have the best life waiting for it when it finally arrives. You and Niles deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Oh Ronee, what would we do without you?"

Daphne hugs Ronee and then they all get back to making a list of David's favorite foods for the party.

Meanwhile Frasier, Niles and Martin are in the living room talking about other aspects of the party, what kind of decorations, who all to invite, and what time to have it. They have always been good with planning a party and this one will be no exception. It is a special party because it's a celebration of David's recovery.

Meanwhile in Emily's room…

Alice and Emily are playing together in Emily's room. Alice is keeping company with Emily while everyone plans the party for David.

"Are you happy David is coming home from the hospital tomorrow, Emily?"

"Yes, because we won't have to stay at hospital anymore. Davey will be here."

"You didn't like that hospital did you?"

Emily shakes her head no.

"No, it smell funny and it scare me. There were sick people there. Davey not sick no more so he don't have to be there no more."

"I don't like hospitals much either, Emily. I had to stay there when I had my tonsils out and I hated it, I couldn't wait to come home."

"I glad you play dollies with me, Alice. Davey never like to play with me, he a boy and he don't like dollies."

"I love playing with you too, Emily. You are so much fun, not like most 3 year olds. You are very smart."

Emily grins at Alice.

The girls are interrupted by Daphne.

"Alice, your mum is waiting for you downstairs. She's ready to go."

"Okay, thanks Aunt Daphne."

"Thank you, Alice for being such a good friend to Emily."

"I love Emily and I'm happy to spend time with her. See you later."

Alice leaves as Daphne approaches her daughter.

"Would you like to have some dinner with your daddy and me?"

Emily looks up at her mother.

"Yes, mummy."

"Okay, well pick up your toys and I will see you in a bit."

Emily nods as she gets up and starts to put away her toys. Daphne goes back downstairs to see if Niles needs any help with dinner. It feels so strange to be home after spending all that time in the hospital. It's great to be home though. She and Niles haven't had any real time alone since David's accident.

"How is dinner coming along, sweetie?" Daphne asks her husband as she wraps her arms around him.

"It's almost ready, darling. I hope you're hungry."

"Yes, I am. When I'm not feeling nauseous, I'm hungry. I could eat a horse right about now."

Niles laughs at Daphne's innuendo.

"Where's Emily?"

"She's on her way, she had to put her toys away first."

Niles nods as he turns away from the stove and faces his wife.

"Do you know how much I have missed you, these past few weeks? It's been hard not having you next to me when I wake up in the morning. I just love you, Daphne and when we are apart, I realize how much."

"I love you too; Niles and I have missed having you next to me as well. It feels good having your arms around me. I feel so safe and happy in your arms. You are me rock."

Niles pulls out of the embrace as he looks at Daphne with passion in his eyes, she looks at him with the same passion as they pull into a kiss and hold each other. Their daughter walks in and sees them.

"Mummy and daddy, that's yucky! That's how you got baby. Now you will get baby again."

Niles and Daphne look at their daughter in shock and then laugh. Kids say the darndest things. Niles picks up his daughter and kisses her cheek.

"There is a kiss for my princess, so you don't feel left out."

Emily wraps her arms around her father's neck.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, angel. Now go with mommy to the table so we can get ready to eat."

"Okay, daddy." Emily replies as Niles sets her down and she joins her mother in the dining room.

Niles grabs the food and takes it to the table as they start to eat. They have a lot to look forward to, with David coming home tomorrow. They enjoy their dinner and look forward to tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day…

Niles is picking up David from the hospital while everyone puts the finishing touches on the party. They are all rushing around to get it all done in time; they are running a bit behind having had to get some last minute items for the party. Daphne wanted to make sure they had all of David's favorite foods. She is just so glad that her son is coming home; it hasn't been the same without him. It's going to be sad having to say goodbye to Frasier and Charlotte, it was nice having them around, even if it was only temporary.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Niles is helping David pack all his stuff to take home with him. He even brought him a change of clothes; the clothes he wore when he was brought to the hospital after his accident aren't wearable anyway. Niles waits while David changes clothes and then they finish packing. David wants to thank the doctors and nurses who took care of him while he was there. The doctor gives David strict instructions on how to take care of himself in between hospital visits; he even gives him a prescription for pain medication in case his head gets to hurting too bad. The doctor wants Niles and Daphne to keep an eye out for any seizure activity in David. So far he hasn't had any but it could happen anytime without warning. Before long, they are headed out the door and into the car towards home.

"Why didn't mum come with you, dad?"

"She is home with Emily making sure the house is ready for you. She's fixing up your room to help you feel more welcome."

"Oh, okay I'm glad to be coming home, dad. I miss my room and my video games. I miss drawing. It will be nice to be able to do all of that again."

"I know son, we are glad you are coming home. We have missed you so much. It hasn't been the same without you."

"I am looking forward to eating real food. The stuff they served at the hospital wasn't fit for humans. I want my pizza rolls. Do you think we could order a pizza, dad, pepperoni pizza with lots of cheese?"

"I don't see why not. I really don't think your mom and I are up to cooking anyway, we just want to spend some time with you."

They make it to the apartment and pull into the parking garage. They get out and take David's things out of the backseat. Once they have everything, they head towards the apartment complex and onto the elevator. Some of their neighbors see them getting off the elevator and they have to say hi to David since they hadn't seen him in so long.

Once that was over they walked to their apartment and went in. The lights are off.

"Why is it so dark in here dad? I thought you said mum and Emily were here."

"They were here when I left."

After saying that, Niles switches the light on and everyone jumps.

"Surprise!"

David drops his stuff on the floor next to the door and begins hugging people.

"Hi everyone, I had no idea that you were throwing me a party."

"We had to celebrate your recovery, David." Daphne says as she hugs her son tightly.

"We have all your favorite foods and we even have presents for you." Martin tells his grandson.

"Great I can't wait to see what you got me. But first I am starving, where are the pizza rolls?"

David heads toward the dining room and sees all his favorite foods laid out on the table. He starts digging and chowing down.

"Are you all going to join me?"

"We will in a bit, David. Go ahead and eat."

David nods as he continues to stuff his face. He acts like he hasn't eaten in days, but he's always been a big eater.

Everyone grabs the presents they brought for David as they all find places to sit.

"David come over here, it's time to open your gifts." Niles tells his son.

David grabs a couple more pizza rolls and then joins everyone.

"Okay David, open my gift first." Roz says as she hands the bag to David.

David tears into it and his eyes get big as he pulls it out and sees what it is.

"You got me a PSP Aunt Roz? I have wanted one of these for awhile. Thanks!" David tells her as he gets up to give Roz a hug.

"Roz that is much too expensive, you shouldn't have." Daphne replies.

"Alice helped me pick it out. She knew David had wanted one for awhile. I got a good deal on it. They sold it to me for half price."

David sits back down and starts fiddling with his PSP.

"There are other gifts still to open son."

David looks up.

"Oh yeah."

He puts the PSP down on the table in front of him as he takes the gift from his grandparents.

"I know you will like this, Dave. It's not as expensive as what Roz and Alice got you but it's something you've been wanting."

David rips the gift open to reveal brand new drawing pens, and drawing paper.

"This is great, grandpa! Thanks!"

David gives his grandpa a hug.

"Grammy Ronee helped pick it out."

"Thanks, Grammy."

David gives his grandma a hug.

"You're welcome, David. I'm glad you like them."

Now it time for Frasier and Charlotte's gift next.

"Here you go, son. Charlotte and I brought this to you from Chicago. We saw it and thought of you. We hope you like it."

David rips into the gift revealing a t-shirt with the Chicago Cubs logo on it and a hat with the Chicago Cubs logo on it as well.

"Awesome! I love the Chicago Cubs! I have wanted grandpa to take me to a game! Thanks Uncle Frasier and Aunt Charlotte."

"Well, if you keep digging in there, you will see two tickets for the opening game, for you and your grandfather."

"This is great Uncle Frasier. You're the best!"

David gets up and gives his Uncle Frasier and Aunt Charlotte a big hug.

Now it's time for Niles and Daphne to give their gift.

Daphne hands her son the envelope.

David looks at it for a second.

"You just gave me a card, mum?"

"Just open it you silly boy."

David opens the envelope and sees a gift certificate for 300 dollars to spend at the Spokane mall anyway he wants.

"Wow, a 300 dollar gift certificate for the mall. I can't wait to use this! Thank you mum and dad."

David gets up and gives his parents big hugs.

Now that David has opened all his gifts, everyone starts mingling and eating and having a good time. Eventually it becomes time for Frasier and Charlotte to leave, their plane leaves in two hours and they still have to pack.

Frasier pulls his nephew aside.

"David, your aunt Charlotte and I have to head home, our flight leaves in a couple of hours and we still have to pack. I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much and I am so happy that you pulled through. You enjoy the baseball game with your grandpa and we will be back to see you soon. Maybe you could even come to Chicago for a visit soon."

"That would be great Uncle Frasier. Thanks for the gifts. I'm glad you were here, you and Aunt Charlotte."

"So am I, son."

Frasier and David hug and Charlotte gets a hug as well.

David goes back to what he was doing as Frasier says goodbye to everyone else. He and Charlotte approach Niles and Daphne.

"Niles, Daphne, Charlotte and I are heading out. Our plane leaves in a couple of hours and we still have to pack. It was great seeing both of you and being back in Seattle."

"It was great seeing you too, Frasier. I'm glad you both could make it, we couldn't have gotten through it without you."

"I was happy to be here Niles. You and Daphne mean a lot to me. I love you both and I am so happy that David pulled through. You have a great kid there."

They all look at David who is engrossed with his PSP while stuffing his face.

"Yes, we do."

Frasier and Charlotte give Niles and Daphne both hugs.

Frasier then makes his way over to Martin and Ronee. He puts his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Goodbye dad, Charlotte and I are leaving."

Martin turns his attention to his son.

"You and Charlotte are leaving already?"

"Yes, our flight leaves in a couple hours and we still have to pack."

"Well all right, Frase. I'm glad you were here; it was nice having you back, even if it was for a short time. I'll miss you. You and Charlotte keep in touch."

"We will, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Frase."

Martin and Frasier hug and Frasier gives Ronee a hug. Charlotte says her goodbyes to Martin and Ronee as well.

Frasier and Charlotte make a beeline for Roz.

"Roz, Charlotte and I are leaving."

'You're leaving so soon?"

Frasier nods.

"I'm afraid so, our flight leaves in two hours and we still have to pack."

"I'm going to miss you Frasier. I'm so glad you came, it was so good to see you." Roz says as she hugs Frasier.

"I'm going to miss you too Roz. It was great seeing both you and Alice."

Roz looks for her daughter and finally spots her.

"Alice, come say goodbye to Uncle Frasier."

Alice runs over and gives Frasier a big hug.

"Goodbye Uncle Frasier. It was great seeing you. I will miss you."

"I will miss you, Alice. You take good care of your mom, you hear?"

Alice nods.

"I will."

They are interrupted by Emily who wants to say goodbye.

"Bye, Unca Fraser. I will miss you."

Frasier picks Emily up and gives her a hug.

"I will miss you too, Emily. You take good care of your mommy and daddy and your new baby brother or sister."

"I gonna be mummy's helper."

"That's wonderful, Emily."

Charlotte gives Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Aunt Charlot."

"Goodbye Emily."

Frasier and Charlotte finally make their way out the door and back to their hotel. It's going to be strange not having Frasier around but things will go back to normal like it was before David's accident…or will they?


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another slightly mature chapter. It doesn't really get "mature" till the end. I had to stop where I stopped before it got too mature. I love writing chapters like this but am nervous doing it, it's hard to do without going into too much detail. Enjoy! **

Chapter 15

Later that night…

Daphne and Niles are lying in bed. Daphne is watching TV, Niles is reading a psychiatry magazine. It was a long day for both of them, yet they don't seem to be too tired. The excitement of David coming home made them both too anxious to sleep. They still can't believe that David is doing so well. He still has some recovery to go through. The wound on his head from the surgery hasn't completely healed and he still has no hair. His head even gets to hurting him from time to time, but for what he went through he is very lucky. Things could have turned out much different. Suddenly the silence is pierced by a painful cry. It's coming from David's room. Daphne and Niles look at each other and then they put their robes on to see what is the matter.

Once they get to David's room, they see him lying on his bed, holding is head and crying. He has his eyes shut tight to the pain.

Daphne approaches her son's bed.

"David, what is the matter honey?"

"My head hurts real bad mum."

"Where does it hurt?"

"All over, it even hurts to open my eyes." David says between cries of pain.

"Did you take the medicine the doctor gave you?"

"Yes, an hour ago. It should be working by now."

Daphne does her best to comfort her son, but she just doesn't know what she can do. Niles just stands aside unsure of what to do. He hates seeing his son in so much pain and not being able to do anything.

Suddenly David stops writhing in pain as his arms drop to his sides and he stares straight ahead.

Daphne is suddenly concerned.

"David?"

David doesn't respond and then suddenly his eyes roll back in his head as he starts convulsing.

Daphne gets up with a look of shock and concern on her face.

"Niles, David is having a seizure! What do we do?"

"The doctor told me what to do in case this happens. We stick something in their mouth so they don't bite or swallow their tongue and then make sure they aren't near anything so they don't injure themselves."

Niles grabs something to stick into David's mouth. He has to pry David's mouth open in order to stick the object in his mouth. He has his teeth clenched together so tight. Finally he is able to get the object in his mouth.

"What else do we do?"

"We just have to let him ride it out. We can't touch him, there is a possibility that we could get injured ourselves or cause him more harm."

They continue to watch David seize. Daphne just wants to grab her son and hold him, but she knows she can't. Just as quickly as it started the seizure is over and David lies there motionless and then he closes his eyes. Niles takes the object out of David's mouth.

"It looks like he has fallen asleep, darling. We just need to let him sleep and then deal with it when he wakes up. Seizures take a lot out of you and make you extremely tired."

Daphne kisses David on the cheek as she and Niles check on Emily and then go back to their room.

Daphne remains quiet when they lie back down in bed.

Niles notices and asks about it.

"Daphne, are you all right, my love?"

Daphne looks over at her husband.

"I'm very worried about David, Niles. Seeing that seizure he had just now worries me. What if he's not getting better and we are just being lied to about his recovery?"

"David is getting better. Seizure activity is normal for someone who has had a head injury or brain surgery. Even the doctor said that it was going to happen sooner or later. His skull is still healing and there is a possibility that the seizures won't last, it differs from person to person."

Daphne breaks down crying as she lays her head on Niles' chest. Niles takes her and holds her. He just comforts her. He had almost forgotten what pregnancy hormones were like. Daphne had hormones with David. She was grumpy a lot. Her hormones with Emily were very mild. She would cry once in awhile but was pretty normal most of the time. With this pregnancy it's just been one big roller coaster ride. She's happy, then she's sad or she wants "it" all the time. Anything will bring on these hormones, it doesn't matter. They can be sitting in bed reading and suddenly Daphne will just climb on him and want some "love." Niles isn't complaining but it does take some getting used to.

"I'm so sorry Niles, sweetie. Me emotions are just on edge. This pregnancy is taking a lot out of me both physically and emotionally."

"It's quite all right, darling." Niles replies as he hands Daphne a tissue.

Daphne wipes her eyes.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have a husband like you, Niles Crane?"

"You got a husband like me, because you are an amazing, wonderful woman. I will wipe your tears when you are sad, comfort you when you are hurt, love you when you can't love yourself and just cherish you. I love you Daphne Crane and I always will. You aren't like any other woman. When I am with you, I feel something that I have never felt with any other woman. You make me feel alive and that I can do anything. You are beautiful and special and deserve to be treated as so."

"Oh Niles, you sure know how to make me feel better." Daphne says as she wipes her eyes after a fresh set of tears flow.

"Just doing my job, you know."

"Well you are doing a very good job and I think it's time you get what you deserve."

"Is that right? What do you think I deserve?" Niles asked his eyes filled with passion.

Daphne looks back at him with the same intensity.

"You deserve this." She kisses him on the mouth.

"And this." She kisses him on the neck.

"And this." She pushes him down on the bed and climbs on top of him. She unbuttons his pajama top as she leans in and kisses his chest and works her way down.

Niles lets out a little moan of pleasure.

Daphne stops what she is doing and looks up at him.

"Do you think you deserve more?" Daphne asks.

Niles looks at Daphne, his face a mask of pleasure.

"Yes." He manages to choke out.

"Well you got it then."

After saying this, she pulls her pajama top up over her head…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day...

Neither Niles nor Daphne wanted to get out of bed that morning. They wore each other out the night before. Niles was almost late for work and had to rush around just to get to work on time. Since David wasn't feeling well the night before, Daphne let him stay home from school. Niles was gone by the time she woke up. Emily woke her mother up by jumping on the bed and the motion from the bed made her nauseous so she had to run to the bathroom.

Emily just sits on the bed wondering what is going on.

Daphne leans back against the wall after puking her guts out.

"I don't think I can do this every morning. I can't wait till this morning sickness is over."

Daphne places her hand on her belly.

"You are really wearing me out, little one, but I am happy you are coming. I love you very much."

Daphne then stands up and rinses her mouth out and splashes cold water on her face. She then joins her daughter in the bedroom.

"Emily Anne Crane, what are you doing?" Daphne asks her daughter.

"I pretty like you, mummy." Emily answers as she puts lipstick all over her mouth.

"You think you look pretty like that?"

Emily nods.

"Yes, I pretty like you, mummy."

"You are very pretty, Emily." Daphne says as she kisses Emily's cheek.

Daphne picks up her daughter and takes her in the bathroom to wash her mouth off.

"Mummy, where is Davey?"

"He's still asleep. He wasn't feeling good last night so he didn't go to school today."

"I wanna go to school, mummy."

"You want to go to school?"

"Yes, I go to school like Davey. I don't have nobody to play with and I go to school, I will."

"You are still too young to go to school, Emily. You will be able to go next year."

"Next year?"

"Yes, you will be four and can go to preschool."

"Goody!" Emily says as she grins.

Daphne finishes cleaning Emily up and then they go check on David.

Meanwhile in David's room…

David is sitting up in his bed drawing with his new drawing pens and drawing paper. He is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Daphne and Emily come in.

"Hi David, how are you feeling?" Daphne asks her son.

"I'm feeling pretty good. What happened to me last night, mum?"

"You had a seizure."

David gets a look of confusion on his face.

"A seizure?"

"Do you remember the doctor telling you about them when you were in the hospital?"

"Kind of, he said that I stare straight ahead and then my body starts shaking."

"Is that all he told you?"

"No, but I didn't understand the rest."

"Well, that's okay you will learn more as time goes on. Your daddy is picking up your medicine today."

David nods and then he looks at his sister.

"Pudge, leave my stuff alone! That's why I don't want you in my room!"

"Don't yell at me, Davey!"

"Then get out of my stuff, you are so nosy. Mum, I really hope you are having a boy; I don't want another Pudge running around. They are so annoying."

"Don't call me Pudge, Davey! I'm Emmy!"

"Then quit acting like one!"

Emily sticks her tongue out at her brother.

"Okay, you two stop this. Emily stay out of your brothers things, let's go have some breakfast. Will you be joining us, David?"

"Yes, I will be there soon, I want to finish drawing this picture."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Daphne tells her son as she takes Emily's hand. They leave and close the door behind them.

"Mummy, why Davey so mean to me?"

"He's a boy, Emily. Me brothers treated me the same way. He will grow out of it. Would you like some cereal?"

"Yes."

"Okay, go sit at the table in your booster chair and I will bring it to you."

Emily does what she is told as her mother brings her a bowl of her favorite cereal.

Before long David joins them and decides he wants a toaster strudel, but the smell of the toaster strudel makes Daphne sick to her stomach and she's off to the bathroom once again.

"Will this ever end?" Daphne asks herself as she pukes her guts out.

She finally finishes as she wipes her mouth and stands up and rubs her stomach.

"Please give me a break, little one."

Daphne goes back out to join her children.

"Are you okay, mum?" David asks his mouth full.

"I will be okay, just a bit of morning sickness. It's normal."

"Oh, would you like a bite of my toaster strudel?"

Daphne looks at the toaster strudel and turns green.

"No, that's okay. It's all yours." She tells her son as she holds her stomach.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit while you two eat your breakfast. Let me know when you are done."

Daphne lies down on the couch and puts her arm over her eyes. It looks like it's going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm skipping ahead a ways as to move the story along. I will give a brief summary of what has happened in the past three months so you will know what has been going on. I had to do a lot of research on pregnancy, in order to get things just right for the time line of the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

3 months later…

Daphne is now 27 weeks pregnant which is around 5 months. It being her third pregnancy, she actually looks farther along than most women at 27 weeks. Her morning sickness is finally gone and now she is hungry all the time and full of energy, definitely a big change from 3 months ago. Daphne put Emily in a play group where she can meet friends. She has really wanted to make friends. She is a very sociable little girl and has nobody to play with. The play groups will definitely help her a lot. David's head is healing up nicely and his hair has grown back. You can't even tell he ever had brain surgery. The only evidence of his accident is the seizures he has from time to time, but they are kept under control pretty well with his medication. Its summer now and school is out. David will be going to summer school to catch up on all the work he missed when he was in the hospital.

Daphne is going in for her 21 week sonogram to see how well the baby is developing. She will finally get to see if it's a boy or a girl, she is hoping it's a girl so she can prove to everyone that the dream she had was real. Her dreams are usually pretty accurate. She really wants another girl, if she has a boy she will love him just as much as she loves David, but she has her heart set on another girl. She has been around boys her entire life and has always dreamed of having lots of girls. She will feel bad if David is the only boy, because she knows what it's like to be the only girl. She will be able to help him deal with it. She knows Niles will love the baby no matter what. He just loves being a father.

David is looking forward to going to the baseball game with his grandfather after summer school is over. There are so many things going on for the Cranes during the summer. Daphne will be having the baby in the spring.

Daphne is on her way to take the kids to Martin and Ronee's so she can go to her doctor's appointment. Niles will join her there. The first couple of months of the pregnancy were rough but it has gotten easier for her. She never thought the morning sickness would ever end. Now she is just hungry all the time and eating everything in sight.

"What plans do you two have with grandpa and Grammy today?" Daphne asks her children.

"Grandpa said he would play catch with me today. I can't wait to play next year. I couldn't do it this year because I was hurt. I am so excited." David tells his mother enthusiastically.

"My friend Katie is coming over to play dollies with me. Grammy say it was okay."

"That sounds wonderful for both of you."

Daphne finally gets to Martin and Ronee's house and pulls into the driveway. Everyone piles out of the car as David and Emily run up to the door and ring the doorbell. Daphne's not far behind. Ronee answers the door and is greeted by two happy, smiling faces.

"Hi Grammy, where is grandpa. I want to play catch!"

"He's in the living room; he's looking forward to playing with you!" Ronee yells at David's back as he is already on his way to the living room.

"Is Katie here yet, Grammy?" Emily asks.

"Not yet, she will be here in half an hour."

"Thanks for watching them today, Ronee. I really appreciate it. It will make it so much easier without them underfoot."

"We are happy to do it, Daphne."

"I will see you later David! You be good!"

"I will mum, see you later!" David yells from the living room.

"I will see you later Emily. You be a good girl."

"Okay, mummy. Bye."

Daphne gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, Ronee."

"You too, Daphne. Good luck at your appointment."

"Thanks, I really need it." Daphne says on her way out the door.

Before long she is in the car on her way to the doctor's office. She has never been more excited in her life. She is going to find out the gender of the baby!

Meanwhile at the doctor's office…

Niles is sitting at the doctor's office waiting for Daphne to get there. He is just as anxious as Daphne is on seeing the baby. He really wants to know the gender of the baby himself.

Before long Daphne comes in the door of the doctor's office and joins her husband.

"Niles, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting!"

"Daphne, I'm just so glad you made it." Niles tells her as he hugs her.

"I can't wait to see the baby; I really want to know the gender. I have never been so anxious in my life."

"I feel the same way, darling."

Finally the doctor comes out.

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, are you ready?"

Niles and Daphne look at each other as they join hands.

"Yes, we want to see our baby."

They join the doctor as she leads them to the exam room. Daphne lies down on the cot and gets ready for the sonogram.

"Mrs. Crane, before we do the sonogram I would like to take your blood pressure."

Daphne looks at the doctor concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks.

"No, it's just a precaution. Since you are a bit older, your blood pressure has a tendency to get high during pregnancy. I am just going to check to make sure everything is okay."

Daphne nods.

"Okay." Daphne replies as she grabs Niles' hand for reassurance.

The doctor wraps the cuff around Daphne's arm and takes her blood pressure.

"Mrs. Crane, your blood pressure is a bit high. Have you been dizzy or lightheaded at all lately?"

"I do get a bit lightheaded sometimes but I sit down and then it passes, after that I'm fine."

"Well, this concerns me, so I'm going to put you on a strict diet and a schedule for resting. You will need to slow down from here on out."

"What happens if I don't slow down or change my diet?" Daphne asks worried.

"You could develop preeclampsia and that is very fatal. It could affect both you and the baby."

"I will do whatever it takes to have a healthy pregnancy and a healthy baby, doctor."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Mrs. Crane. We will deal with that later. Now it's time to see your baby."

Daphne pulls her shirt back up as the doctor turns the monitor on and then places the wand on Daphne's stomach. As soon as the wand touches her stomach you can hear the baby's heart right away.

"There is baby, and he or she is looking really good."

Daphne just smiles and watches the monitor.

The doctor moves the wand about a bit more and points out things on the baby.

"Guess what, you two are having another girl."

The doctor points it out on the monitor.

"She is making it pretty obvious, like she wants you to know that she's a girl."

Daphne gets tears in her eyes.

"Niles, we are having another girl! I knew it!" Daphne hugs her husband.

Niles hugs her back as the tears roll down his cheeks.

"I am so happy, darling."

"The baby is developing wonderfully, she is strong and healthy." The doctor explains.

Niles and Daphne pull out of their hug and watch their baby a bit more. They are just so happy to be having another daughter. Emily will be so happy to be having a baby sister, David, not so much. He will eventually get used to it, he won't have a choice.

The doctor finally finishes up and gives Niles and Daphne a copy of the sonogram. The doctor also gives Daphne some strict instructions on her diet and on changing her routine. She will have to rest more and avoid lots of stress. Daphne promises to stick to it. The doctor threatened Daphne by telling her that she would know whether or not Daphne was doing what she was told at the next appointment. Once they leave the doctor's office, they decide to have dinner to celebrate their good news. They can't wait to tell everyone else the good news.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Niles and Daphne had a wonderful dinner together. Daphne ordered almost everything on the menu and ate everything. Once they got done eating, they decided to call their loved ones about the baby being a girl. Daphne calls Roz first and she almost can't keep the excitement out of her voice. Roz finally answers on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Roz its Daphne, guess what! Niles and I are having another girl!"

Roz is so happy for her friend and can't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I'm so happy for you, Daphne. I know you wanted another girl. The dream you had a few months ago was right."

"I told you. My dreams are almost always right. I just can't believe it, another girl! I am so happy!"

"Congratulations to you and Niles, it's the best news."

Daphne and Roz continue their conversation.

Meanwhile Niles is calling his brother Frasier to give him the good news.

Frasier finally answers.

"Hello, Dr. Frasier Crane speaking."

"Frasier, its Niles. I have the best news to tell you!"

"What it is, Niles?" Frasier asks.

"Daphne and I went to the doctor today and we found out we are having another girl."

Frasier gets a big smile on his face.

"Niles! That's wonderful! I am happy for both you and Daphne. I know Daphne wanted another girl."

"Yes, I still can't believe it. It's the best news."

"Congratulations to both of you. Charlotte and I will be back soon to visit and see the new baby when she gets here."

"I can't wait to see you again, Frasier. I know it's only been 3 months since we saw each other, but I miss you already."

"I miss you too, Niles."

Niles and Frasier continue their conversation and then before long Niles and Daphne are on their way to pick up the kids and give them all the good news.

Meanwhile at Martin and Ronee's…

Everyone has just finished dinner and is getting ready to watch a movie. Emily is hoping that her parents will allow her friend Katie to stay the night. She is having so much fun with her; she doesn't want it to end. David just loved playing catch with his grandpa. Martin does a pretty good job with his bum hip but mainly he did it for his grandson. He never got to do this with Frasier and Niles so doing it with David was the icing on the cake. They are going to watch The Game Plan. Emily loves it because the little girl in it is a ballerina; David loves it because it has football in it. Martin likes it because of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

Just as everyone is getting into the movie Niles and Daphne show up. Ronee gets up to answer the door. Once there she is greeting by Niles and Daphne, who look like they just won the lottery.

"Niles, Daphne come on in, we were just watching a movie, would you like to join us?"

Niles and Daphne enter the house hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.

"That sounds like fun, but first we have some news and we can't wait to share it." Daphne says.

All three of them go into the living room and see Martin, David, Emily and Katie engrossed in the movie. Ronee grabs the remote from Martin and stops the movie.

"Hey, I was watching that!" David protests.

"I know, but your parents are here and they need to talk to us."

David gets a scowl on his face. He hated to be interrupted.

"We have wonderful news everyone." Niles begins.

"Niles and I just found out that the baby is a girl. We are having another daughter!"

Everyone is happy for them as they get up and give hugs to Niles and Daphne, everyone but David.

David crosses his arms and sulks even more.

"I get a baby sisser!" Emily says excitedly.

"I am so happy for you two. I am going to have another little granddaughter. This is the best news." Martin exclaims as he continues to give hugs to his son and daughter in law.

They are all so engrossed with what they are doing that they don't notice David get up and run out of the room. He hates the idea of having another little sister. He goes to his room and slams the door. The sound of the door slamming brings everyone to attention and realizes what is going on.

Niles is the one who decides to talk to his son. Once he gets to David's room, he knocks on the door.

"Go away!"

"David, this is your father. Please open the door."

"I said go away!"

"David Martin Crane, open the door this instant. You will not speak to me that way, do you understand?"

After a few minutes Niles hears the door unlock. David opens the door to let his father in and then lies back down on his bed.

"Is there a problem, David?"

David doesn't answer.

"You're not going to answer me?"

David shakes his head.

"I won't leave until you talk to me. Now tell me what the matter is."

David turns around to face his father.

"I don't want a baby sister, dad. I want a baby brother. Why does the new baby have to be a girl?"

"I don't know David. We have no control over these things, they happen for a reason. Why don't you want another baby sister?"

"Because I already have one, and she is a pain in the butt."

"David that is no way to talk about your sister."

"But she is, dad! She is so annoying!"

"I can understand your frustration, son. But, this is what your mom really wants, so can you pretend to be happy?"

"I will try, dad. I really will."

"Okay." Niles says as he and David hug.

They join everyone else downstairs to watch the movie. David gives his mom a hug and then sits down to watch the movie.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that evening…

Niles and Daphne finally got the kids to bed. Emily and Katie didn't want to go to bed; they were too interested in playing together. Daphne sees how much Emily needed a friend, and is finally glad she found someone she gets along with so well. It was a struggle to get the girls to bed but they finally wore themselves out. Once all the kids were in bed, Niles and Daphne were both finally able to relax themselves. They retired to their bedroom and decided to watch a movie together. They are snuggled together watching the movie, as comfortable as can be when the baby decides she wants in on some of the action. Daphne feels a swift kick to her ribs. She sits up sharply and grabs the spot.

"Ooh, she's a football player, this one." Daphne says as she rubs the spot.

Niles sits up and joins her.

"The baby is kicking?"

"Yes, and she is a kicker."

Niles places his hand next to Daphne's. Daphne grabs his hand and places it on the spot; suddenly Niles feels a hard kick.

"Wow! Our girl is a kicker!" Niles says with a smile on his face.

Daphne smiles back at her husband and nods.

Niles moves his hand around a bit to see if he can feel anymore movement from the baby. Daphne decides to lift her shirt up and expose her swollen belly. She places her hand on it and moves it around to see if she can get the baby to move anymore.

"She is really active right now." Daphne tells Niles.

Suddenly Daphne feels another kick from lower in her belly. She places her hand on the spot and rubs it.

"Ooh, that's rough."

Niles decides to try something that he tried with David before he was born. He gets up and walks over to the dresser and grabs the little radio. He turns it on and then walks back over to the bed and climbs in. Daphne is still lying there rubbing her swollen belly.

"I want to try something, Daphne."

"What are you going to do, Niles?"

"Just watch."

Niles places the little radio on Daphne's belly and just watches and waits. All of the sudden the radio flies off Daphne's belly and across the bed.

"Holy cow, did you see that!" Niles asks shocked.

"Yes, I did. We definitely have a football player on our hands." Daphne adds.

Niles lays his head on Daphne's belly and caresses it with his hand. He gets tears in his eyes.

"My baby girl, I love you so much, you know that? I can't wait to meet you."

Daphne's runs her hand through Niles' hair as she watches him talk to their unborn daughter, as tears roll down her cheeks. She just loves this man so much and seeing him bonding with their unborn daughter is the most beautiful thing she has ever witnessed. He did the same thing with David and Emily but its different this time somehow. He is more tender and loving.

"Niles, I love you, so much." Daphne tells her husband with tears in her eyes.

Niles stops what he is doing and looks up at his wife with love in his eyes.

"I love you too, Daphne. You are amazing and beautiful, my love. I fall in love with you more and more each day and seeing you carrying our daughter, just make my heart swell." He says as they pull in for an intense kiss.

How could things get any better?...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few days later…

Ronee, Roz, Alice and a few of Daphne's friends decide to throw Daphne a baby shower. Daphne has no clue. Everyone was in on it but her. Niles and Martin are taking the kids to the zoo for the day. The Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle just got a new addition called Zoomazium. It will be enough to keep them entertained for hours. Daphne is on her way home and everyone is there waiting on her.

Everyone hears the door unlock and the knob turn as they seen Daphne enter, completely clueless. She walks towards the kitchen as everyone jumps up and surprises her.

"Surprise!"

Daphne about jumps out of her skin and the bag she is carrying flies about a foot in the air. Then she sees who it is and gets a huge smile on her face.

"What is all this?"

"It's your baby shower." Roz answers.

"You shouldn't have done this. It's too much."

"We wanted to do it, Daphne. You deserve it and so does your baby daughter."

"Thank you so much."

Roz grabs Daphne's arm and sits her down on the couch.

"Open your gifts first and then we can have some snacks and some cake."

Daphne looks at Roz.

"We have cake?"

"Yes, but it can wait, let's open your gifts first."

"Okay." Daphne agrees.

Roz hands Daphne her gift first.

"This is from me and Alice."

Daphne looks at gift in her hand, wrapped in paper with little pink rattles on it.

"Are you going to open it, Daphne?"

Daphne looks at Roz with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what you got me and my daughter."

Daphne opens the gift and pulls out a beautiful knitted blanket. Daphne gasps.

"Roz, this is beautiful. I can't believe it."

"Alice and I knitted it together. It was a project for her home-ec class in school; she decided to make this the project. She got an A on it."

"Alice, you did a wonderful job on this. I know my daughter will love it."

"I'm glad you like it Aunt Daphne. I can't wait to see you use it for the baby."

"Come here you." Daphne motions to Alice as she gives her a hug.

"It was a very sweet thing to do, Alice." Daphne tells her with tears in her eyes.

Daphne has a feeling she will be crying a lot at this shower.

"This is from Martin and me." Ronee says as she hand Daphne the gift.

Daphne takes the gift and opens it. She takes out a beautiful silver picture frame that has a bow on one corner and has a place to engrave the baby's name after she is born.

There is also a cute little dress and a bonnet to go with it.

"Oh Ronee, these are adorable and the frame is exquisite. Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it. It was Martin's idea to get the frame and I picked out the outfit."

"I love them Ronee."

Daphne's friends Elizabeth, Mary, and Jennifer gave her diapers, baby toys, bottles, and some onesies.

Once all the gifts were opened they all started in on the food. Roz wanted to make a toast so she poured everyone a glass of cider.

"I want to make a toast to Daphne and her new baby girl that's on the way. I am so happy for her and Niles and I wish them all the best. This baby has a lot of love waiting for her, to Daphne and her baby."

"Thank you, Roz."

They then clink their glasses together and drink. Daphne downs her cider in one gulp.

"Are there any more of those little pizza things left?" Daphne asks.

"Daphne, you ate an entire plate of them already!" Roz exclaims.

"I know, but they are so good, and the baby loves them." Daphne says as she rubs her swollen belly.

Roz laughs.

"I will make another batch."

"Thanks, Roz."

Roz nods and then goes to make more pizza bites. As Roz is doing that, Daphne has another piece of cake and pours herself another glass of cider. She sits down in the nearest chair and eats her cake.

The party continues on for a couple more hours.

Meanwhile at the zoo…

Niles is carrying Emily as David walks next to his grandfather.

"Daddy, did ya see the monkeys?" Emily asks.

"Yes, I did Emily. They are funny looking aren't they?"

Emily nods.

"You're a monkey, Emily."

"No I not, Davey!"

"David, don't call your sister names." Martin scolds his grandson.

"Sorry grandpa, but she gets on my nerves."

"You guys want to go see the lions and the tigers?" Niles asks.

"Yeah!" David and Emily answer in unison.

They head over to see the lions and tigers. David and Emily really are enjoying themselves at the zoo with their father and grandfather. It has definitely been a day packed with fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Niles is trying to get the nursery finished. David and Emily are spending the night with Alice. Daphne picked out the wallpaper and the furniture. Niles found a beautiful wooden crib for the baby. Daphne hasn't seen it yet, he wants to surprise her with it. He knows she will love it; he bought it from one of the best baby furniture manufactures in the country. Niles had the crib brought in while Daphne was napping. Daphne has been sleeping a lot more now that she is getting closer to her due date; she only has 3 months left. **(In chapter 17 I said that Daphne was 5 months along, she is actually 6 months along, sorry for the mistake.)** They are both anxious for the baby's arrival. The closer that Daphne gets to her due date, the more anxious they get. They are going to have a baby girl!

Once Niles gets the finishing touches done on the nursery, he decides to wake Daphne to show her the new crib. Once he gets to the bedroom, he sees Daphne passed out on the bed, flat on her back. It seems that's the only comfortable position for her at this stage of pregnancy. Niles sits down on the bed next to Daphne and tries to wake her.

"Daphne time to wake up, darling."

Daphne stirs a bit and then is still again. Niles tries again.

"Daphne, wake up."

Daphne stirs a bit and then her eyes flutter open. She takes a minute to remember where she is as she comes out of her state of deep sleep.

"Niles?"

"Yes, it's me darling."

She sits up as she yawns and stretches.

"I must have been tired. How long I was I asleep for?"

"You were asleep for at least four hours."

"This pregnancy has really made me tired. This little girl is very demanding." Daphne says as she rubs her belly.

"Oh, there was a kick!" Daphne exclaims.

Niles grins.

"No, I haven't forgotten about you, little girl. I know you're hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Daphne tells the baby as she rubs her belly.

"Daphne there is something I wanted to show you in the nursery."

"I can't wait to see it, Niles. But I want to get something to eat first, when this girl wants to eat, she wants to eat. Come with us." Daphne grabs Niles' hand.

Niles takes his wife's hand and follows her to the kitchen. Once they are in the kitchen Daphne starts pulling food out of the fridge and eating it.

"Aren't you going to get a plate?"

"I will in a minute." Daphne says with her mouth full of food.

Niles just watches his wife. She makes sure that their unborn daughter is happy and healthy; she does everything she can for their unborn daughter. You can see the love she has for her. Niles has never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Niles?"

Daphne breaks Niles from his thoughts.

"Yes, my love?"

"You said you wanted to show me something in the nursery?"

"Yes, yes I did. Let's go."

Niles grabs Daphne's hand as they head towards the nursery. Once they get there Niles puts his hand over Daphne's eyes.

"Niles what are you doing?"

"I want to surprise you, darling. So close your eyes."

Niles takes his hand off her eyes and sees that she had closed them.

"Are you ready?"

Daphne nods.

Niles turns the doorknob and opens the door as he leads Daphne into the nursery.

"Okay darling, open your eyes."

Daphne opens her eyes and lets out a big gasp.

"Oh Niles, it's beautiful! I love it! It is the most beautiful crib I have ever seen!"

"I knew you would like it. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it."

Daphne walks around the crib admiring it.

"You are going to love your new crib, baby girl. Your daddy bought it for you. He is just spoiling you rotten, and you aren't even here yet."

Niles watches Daphne admiring the crib. Niles heart just swells with love and pride for this woman carrying his child, his eyes well up with tears. He couldn't be happier right now.

Daphne finishes looking at the crib and approaches Niles.

"Niles, thank you so much for the beautiful crib. You are the most amazing husband and father. This baby is lucky to have you and so are David and Emily. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne." Niles says as he wraps his arms around his wife.

They just hold each other for a few minutes until the baby starts kicking. She wants some attention as well.

Niles kneels down and starts talking to the baby.

"You just love kicking you mommy don't you? Why don't you give her a little break, huh? I just love you, baby girl." Niles places a kiss on Daphne's belly and then he stands up.

"I think me and our daughter came to an understanding. I told her to stop kicking you so much, and I think she will. She will listen to her daddy."

"Oh Niles, you are being a daddy already and she isn't even here yet."

"It's never too soon to start acting like a dad." Niles says as he kisses his wife.

They walk out of the nursery arm in arm. They decide to call Roz to find out how David and Emily are doing.

Meanwhile…

Roz, Alice, David, and Emily are at Chuck E. Cheese's for lunch but the kids are doing more playing then eating. Roz is watching the kids play as her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Roz, its Daphne."

"Hi Daphne, is something the matter?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to call and see how the kids were doing. I wanted to make sure they were behaving themselves. I know me Emily can be a handful."

"They are doing just fine. We are at Chuck E. Cheese's and just having a great time."

"I'm glad. Guess what Niles did today?"

"What?"

"He bought a brand new, beautiful, wooden baby crib. He got it from one of the top baby furniture manufactures in the country."

"That's great, Daphne. I can't wait to see it myself. Niles is spoiling that baby and she isn't even here yet."

"I know, he is so excited for this baby. He is such a good father. Roz, how did I get so lucky to find such a wonderful man?"

"You got the pick of the litter, Daphne. Men like Niles don't come around every day. Men like him are hard to find."

"I know, and out of all the women in the world, he picked me, little old Daphne Moon from Manchester."

"Hold on to him, Daphne. That man has worshipped you from the time he laid eyes on you and you won't find any other man that will love you like he does or treat you the way you deserve. I hope I find a man like that."

"If it can happen for me Roz, it can happen for you, don't give up."

"Thanks, Daphne. Well I better go; I need to check on the kids. I will see you later this evening."

"Yes, later this evening. Thanks again for watching the kids. Bye."

Daphne hangs up the phone. She turns around and sees Niles leaning over, looking for something. She gets tears in her eyes watching him. She wipes the tears away and approaches him. She wraps her arms around his waist startling him.

He stands up to his full height and places his hands atop his wife's.

"What is this for?"

"For just being you, I love you Niles Crane and I always will. I am so lucky to have you."

"I feel the same way, Daphne. You are my angel, my Goddess and I have felt that way ever since I first laid eyes on you. I will always feel that way. I cherish you."

"I cherish you, too." Daphne caresses Niles cheek with her hand. They look into each others' eyes and then pull into a passionate kiss…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

3 months later…

Daphne is now in her 9th month. It's getting close to the end for her, and she so ready for the baby to be born. She feels like she has been pregnant forever. It's getting really hard for her to get around, her back hurts constantly, and she is always tired, always hungry and feels like the ugliest person on the earth. Daphne is at home trying to take it easy while watching the kids. Niles is at work, but he is staying close to the phone in case Daphne goes into labor. The kids are being more difficult than usual and Daphne's nerves are on edge because of being pregnant. She has been chasing them all morning, or rather waddling after them all morning and she is exhausted.

"David Martin Crane! I asked you over an hour ago to pick up your stuff! Why isn't it picked up yet?" Daphne asks her son, the anger evident in her voice.

"Sorry mum, I forgot."

"Well I'm telling you now, and you better do it now or I will have your father deal with you when he gets home."

David gets up from what he is doing and goes to pick up his stuff.

Emily finally went down for her nap, so Daphne can finally relax. She lies down on the couch to try to get a small nap when suddenly she is hit with a sharp pain. She sits up and grabs the spot and then realizes she might be in labor. Her water hasn't broken yet, but she could still be in labor. She decides to call Roz to pick her up and take her to the hospital and then make sure Martin and Ronee will watch David and Emily. But before Daphne can get up to use the phone, another sharp pain hits her and then she feels liquid between her legs. Yes, she's in labor. She manages to make it to the phone. She dials Roz number. Roz answers.

"Hello?"

"Roz, you need to come to the apartment right now, I'm in labor. Please hurry!"

"I will be right there, Daphne! Hold on for as long as you can."

"I will try, just please hurry!" Daphne tells Roz as another contraction hits her and she drops the phone.

"Bloody hell!" Daphne tries to lean over to pick the phone up but she is just too big and in too much pain.

"David, come here please!"

David is at his mom's side in an instant.

"What is it, mum?" David asks concerned.

"I'm having the baby, so I need you to call grandpa. Roz is on her way to take me to the hospital."

"Okay, mum."

David picks up the phone where Daphne dropped in on the floor and dials Martin's number.

"Grandpa its David, mum's having the baby; you need to get here right away."

David hangs up the phone and then goes to his mother's side.

"Grandpa and Grammy are on the way, mum."

"Okay thank you, David. You are such a good boy." Daphne tells her son as she grabs his arm.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes go wake up your sister so she will be ready when your grandparents get here.

David nods.

"Okay."

David runs upstairs to wake up Emily as Daphne is hit with another cramp. She tries to keep from screaming, it hurts so much.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open."

Roz comes in and sees Daphne on the couch in pain.

"I made it, Daphne. Do you have a bag packed?"

Daphne looks at Roz and nods.

"Yes, it's in me bedroom by the closet."

"I'm going to go get your bag and then we can go."

Daphne nods as she does her breathing in between contractions. She rubs her belly to help lessen the pain.

Roz comes back down with Daphne's bag in her hand. She helps Daphne get up from the couch.

"Who's watching David and Emily?" Roz asks as they walk to the door.

"Martin and Ronee are on their way, so we can go ahead and go to the hospital."

"Are you sure it's okay to leave the kids here by themselves?"

"Its fine, they won't be alone for long."

David comes down with Emily in tow.

"I will see you later, mum."

"You and your sister be good for grandpa and Grammy okay?"

"We will." David replies.

"Mummy where ya going?"

David looks down at his sister.

"She's going to the hospital to have the baby."

"Mummy gonna go get baby?"

"Yes." David answers.

Roz and Daphne finally make their way out the door and on the elevator. Before long they are in the car on their way to the hospital. Daphne is in so much pain.

"Did you call Niles? Is he on his way?" Daphne asks.

"Yes, I called him on my way to get you. He should be at the hospital by the time we get there."

Daphne nods as she lays her head back against the headrest as she rubs her belly.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Niles is at the hospital waiting for Roz and Daphne to get there. He is so nervous and can't stop pacing. His baby girl is on her way, he can't believe the day is here already. He sees Roz and Daphne pull up to the emergency entrance. He grabs a wheelchair and pushes it out to the car. He helps Daphne out of the car.

"Niles I'm so glad you're here. I couldn't do this without you."

"Darling, you know I wouldn't miss the birth of my baby girl."

Niles pushes the wheelchair into the hospital. The doctor is waiting to take Daphne to her room. A nurse takes the wheelchair from Niles as he follows them to the delivery room. They get Daphne set up in a bed and hooked up to a fetal monitor.

"Niles, I want drugs and I want them now!" Daphne begs her husband as she is hit with another contraction.

"I will make sure you get them, my love. I will be right back."

Before long, Niles is back with the anesthesiologist.

"I take it you want some painkillers, Mrs. Crane?"

"Yes! I want them! I feel like me bloody insides are being ripped apart!" Daphne cries.

The anesthesiologist gives Daphne the epidural and before long it starts to work. Daphne starts to feel some relief.

"That's much better." Daphne says as she holds her husband's hand.

"So you are feeling no pain?" Niles asks.

"None and it's wonderful. I'm so glad you are here Niles. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Meanwhile Martin, Ronee, David and Emily are on their way to the hospital, and Roz has to pick up Alice. She will be coming back with Alice, because Niles and Daphne's baby is on her way!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Four hours later…

Daphne is still in labor but is getting very close to delivering. It's been a rough labor so far but it's been worth it, it's just one step closer to bringing her daughter into the world. Niles has been by her side from the very beginning and will be there throughout the delivery. He wouldn't miss seeing his daughter be born and supporting his wife. That is the most important thing right now.

The doctor comes in to see how dilated Daphne is and if she is any closer to delivering.

"Let's see how dilated you are Mrs. Crane."

The doctor checks her and then looks up.

"It's time. The baby is ready to be born."

Niles and Daphne both look at each other and smile.

"Would you like another epidural, Mrs. Crane?"

"I think I will be fine doctor, thank you."

"Okay. Sit up for me."

Niles helps Daphne sit up as the doctor gets ready for the delivery. A nurse comes in to help assist with the delivery.

"Mrs. Crane when the next contraction hits, I want you to push for me."

Daphne nods.

The nurse watches the fetal monitor to check for any signs of an oncoming contraction, since the epidural is doing its job Daphne won't know when a contraction is coming.

The nurse signals to the doctor that one is coming.

"Okay Mrs. Crane, give me a nice big push."

Daphne closes her eyes, grits her teeth and pushes as hard as she can.

After a few seconds the doctor speaks.

"Okay, you can stop for a minute."

Daphne lays her head back and catches her breath. Niles squeezes her hand and kisses it.

"Time to go again, Mrs. Crane, and this time give it all you've got, okay?"

Daphne nods as she lifts her head up and pushes with everything she's got. She gives a big groan and a cry before lying back on the pillow exhausted.

"You are doing a wonderful job, Mrs. Crane. A couple more pushes and the baby will be here."

"I'm so proud of you, Daphne." Niles tells his wife as he kisses her.

It's time for Daphne to go again as she lifts her head up and pushes as hard as she can. She is so tired already. She lays her head back down on the pillow after giving it all she's got.

"Good job, Mrs. Crane. We are almost there."

Daphne nods as she works to catch her breath.

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

Emily is getting all impatient and is starting to drive everyone crazy, she asking a bunch of questions and running around.

Alice decides to take Emily to the playroom for a bit while they wait for news about the baby.

"I will come and get you when we hear something about the baby, Alice."

"Okay mom. Let's go Emily." Alice says as she grabs Emily's hand.

Martin is getting all fidgety and starts tapping his fingers on the end table by the chair he's sitting in. It drives Ronee nuts.

"Marty stop doing that! It's driving me crazy!"

Martin looks at Ronee.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I know you are, Marty. We all are but we just have to wait."

"I'm going to go get some coffee, do you two want any?" Roz asks.

"Sure, I could go for a coffee, Marty?"

"Yeah, coffee's fine."

Roz nods and then leaves to go get the coffees.

Meanwhile back in the delivery room…

"Mrs. Crane, one more push and your baby will be here."

"I'm too tired, I can't push anymore!" Daphne cries in pain as the sweat pours down her face.

"Just one more push, that's all we need."

"I don't think I can!"

Daphne bears down as hard as she can as she lets out a big groan and a cry.

Suddenly the air is pierced with a shrill baby cry.

"Congratulations Mrs. Crane, it's a girl!" The doctor says with a smile on his face as he holds up the wet, squirming bundle. The baby's face is bright red as she cries her little heart out.

Daphne gets a look of pure joy on her face as she tries to catch her breath. It was a long and difficult labor, but it was worth it to see her baby.

"Niles, we have a baby girl!"

Niles cuts the umbilical cord with tears in his eyes.

He finally joins his wife and gives her a big hug.

"I know darling. She is beautiful. I just love you."

"I love you, Niles."

They share a sweet kiss as the doctor hands them the baby, which is now nice and clean.

"Here is your baby girl."

Daphne takes the baby from the doctor and looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hi honey. We have been waiting for you."

Daphne kisses the baby's forehead.

Niles can't keep the tears at bay as he looks at his new baby daughter.

He leans over and kisses the baby's cheek.

The baby scrunches her face up.

"Daphne, she has your dark hair and she has my nose."

They admire the baby for a few minutes and then Ronee ushers in David and Emily.

Niles picks up Emily to give her a better look as David leans over the side of the bed.

"There's your new baby sister. What do you think of her?" Niles asks his daughter.

"She look funny, she look like my dollies."

"She's not a doll Emily, she's real. Do you like her?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess."

Emily doesn't really know what to think yet.

"What do you think of your baby sister, David?" Daphne asks her son.

"She looks like a baby. I agree with Emily, she's funny lookin'."

Daphne grabs David's arm.

"David, she was just born, she's only a few minutes old."

"Did I look like that when I was born?"

Niles and Daphne look at each other and smile.

"Yes, you did. But we thought you were beautiful."

David rolls his eyes.

"Gross."

"I want to get a picture of all of you together." Ronee tells them.

"Ronee, I look terrible. I'm all sweaty and me hair is wet and stringy."

"You just had a baby, Daphne. You look beautiful."

Ronee has them pose as she takes the picture.

The nurse comes in and ushers everyone out of the room.

"I need to do a checkup, so you all will have to leave for a bit."

Niles puts Emily down.

"Can we come back and see baby?" Emily asks.

"Yes, in a little while." Niles tells her.

Everyone leaves the room, except Niles as the nurse examines Daphne to make sure she is doing okay after the birth. Niles holds the baby and carries her around, just admiring her. He's a proud father.

"Niles Crane, you are going to spoil that baby rotten."

"That's okay right, honey? We like to be spoiled rotten don't we?" Niles says to his baby daughter.

The baby just gurgles.

The nurse finishes her examination so Niles hands the baby back to Daphne so she can begin nursing her.

Niles, Daphne and the baby bond in those few minutes, the rest of the world doesn't exist for them in those moments. They never thought they could love this baby as much as they do. Daphne was so happy to have another girl. Everything is right with the world right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you like the name I chose. I thought it was perfect for Niles and Daphne's daughter. Let me know what you think. There is one more chapter after this and my story will be complete. I almost hate to see it end but you know what they say, all good things must come to an end. Enjoy! **

Chapter 24

Two hours later…

After Daphne got some much needed sleep after delivering her and Niles' daughter, she and Niles wanted to let everyone know what they named the baby. It wasn't an easy choice. They wanted a name that means something and is unique and special like their daughter. They did the same when they named their son David and when they named their other daughter Emily. The name David had great significance for both of them, it means beloved. David is beloved to both of them, he was their first born. One of Daphne's brothers is named David, but it was just a coincidence that Niles and Daphne chose that name for their son. Despite that, Daphne's brother was flattered that his nephew had his name. When it came to the name Emily, Daphne had always loved the name and imagined her daughter being named Emily. Niles agreed to it because he had always been a fan of Emily Dickinson, the poet. The name means to excel, to strive or to rival, and that's what they hope Emily will do, live up to her name.

They want to do the same with this child, give her a name she can live up to and Niles and Daphne feel they have chosen the right name for her.

"Okay now that we have everyone here, we can tell you the names that Niles and I chose for our new daughter."

"What name did you choose?" Roz asks.

"As most of you know, I had a dream about the baby, I saw her and knew she was going to be a girl long before she was born."

They all nod.

"The name we have decided on is Ashling. It means dream or vision and since I had a dream about her, I felt Ashling was the most appropriate name for her. It is very beautiful and unique, just like her."

"That is a beautiful name, Daphne." Roz replies.

"Thank you." Daphne says as she smiles at Roz.

It's Niles' turn to speak.

"I got to choose her middle name and it is a name that means a lot to all of us. The name I chose was the name of someone that was very important in dad's, mine and Frasier's life and I feel that naming my daughter after this person will help keep her memory alive. The name I chose is Hester, after my mother."

"Niles thank you, that means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to your mother. She would be very proud of you if she were here."

"I know dad."

Martin hobbles over to his son and gives him a hug.

"I just wish Daphne would have gotten to meet mom."

"I know, son. Your mother would have loved Daphne." Martin replies.

"I know I would have loved her. She raised the most wonderful son, who turned out to be the most amazing husband and father." Daphne says as she looks over at Niles.

Niles pulls out of the hug and grabs Daphne hand with tears in his eyes.

Roz picks up baby Ashling out of the cradle and hands her to Daphne.

"Here is your daughter, Daphne. She was getting a bit fussy."

Daphne takes her daughter from Roz and looks at her as the tears roll down her face.

"How did I get so lucky? I never imagined I would be sitting here holding me baby daughter with me husband and me children by my side. I dreamed such dreams as a child growing up in Manchester; I just never thought it would come true."

"I never thought after all the hell I went through with Maris, that I would ever find love again, or find someone as wonderful as Daphne to be my wife. The day she walked into my life was the happiest day of my life. She was real and she was beautiful. She changed my life and I still can't believe that she chose me, of all the men in the world she chose me, Niles Crane."

"I felt the same way when I met your mother. I never thought that someone as cultured, sophisticated and smart as her would ever go for someone like me. I was a gruff young cop, who loved my beer and sports, and then this beautiful young woman walked into my life and I was never the same. Love is a funny thing, Niles. It hits you when you least expect it and when you find it, you never let it go. I loved your mother till the day she died. I wasn't always the best husband but she loved me anyway. She gave me two amazing sons, who have given me four wonderful grandchildren."

"I agree, dad." Niles replies as he grabs Daphne's hand.

Ashling starts to fuss as Daphne works to calm her down. Everyone gathers around Daphne's bedside to watch her with the baby.

Daphne kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Welcome to the world, Ashling Hester Crane." 


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the final chapter. I hate to end this story; I have had so much fun writing it. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your feedback on this story. It definitely motivated me to write which made me able to finish the story. This is the first fan fiction story I have written from beginning to end and that's all because of you. Also, my love for Niles and Daphne helped me finish as well; they were definitely an inspiration to me. In writing this story, I am happy to say that I have made some new friends and fellow N/D fans, now I have somewhere to go to talk about N/D or when I need my N/D fix. I just want to say thank you again to all of you for taking your time to read my story, and leaving your comments and feedback. It really meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and that we can stay in touch. Here goes!**

Chapter 25

1 week later…

Niles and Daphne as well as David and Emily were finally getting settled in at home with the baby. It took some getting used to, having a baby in the house again that wakes up in the middle of the night, crying but they are getting used to it. David is finally warming up to having a baby sister. He actually enjoys spending time with her, except when it's time to change her diaper or when she's crying. Emily has been helping her mother with baby Ashling. She helps give her a bath, and helps dress her, sometimes Daphne lets Emily feed Ashling a bottle after she has pumped. Emily just loves her baby sister; she treats her like she's one of her "dollies".

Niles is just in love with his new baby daughter. He can't get enough of her. She knows how much Niles loves being a father. He never thought he would be a father, after being married to Maris all those years. Daphne was glad she was the one to make Niles' dreams come true.

Frasier and Charlotte made it up, so they could see Ashling. Frasier kept his promise to come see the baby after she was born; he wasn't going to miss seeing his baby niece. He fell in love with her instantly.

Everyone is gathered at Niles and Daphne's apartment. They all decided to get together and celebrate Niles and Daphne's new life. Of course everyone has to take turns with the baby, picking her up, talking to her, playing with her and just loving her. Since Ashling has to be nursed, Daphne has to take her away from all excitement. Emily wants to help.

"Mummy, I wanna feed baby."

"Not this time, sweetie. But you can help change her nappy when she's done eating, okay?"

Emily nods.

"Okay mummy."

Daphne takes Ashling into the bedroom to nurse her as Emily runs back to join everyone else. Alice is there to help keep her company. Niles notices Daphne is missing and he goes to look for her.

"Emily, do you know where mommy went?" Niles asks his daughter.

"She feed Ashie."

Ashie is Emily's pronunciation of Ashling.

"Okay thanks, sweetie."

Niles heads to the bedroom to see Daphne. He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Daphne asks.

"It's me, darling."

"Come in, Niles."

Niles enters, closing the door behind him. He smiles at his wife and baby daughter. He has never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"I guess we have us a hungry girl." Niles says as he approaches them.

Daphne nods.

"Yes we do. She loves to eat." Daphne says as she caresses her daughter's face while she eats.

"Oh Daphne, I still can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"That we are sitting here with our baby daughter. I sometimes pinch myself to see if it's really real, to make sure I'm not dreaming, that I'm alive and after I pinch myself I know it's real."

"I feel that way sometimes, too. I have never been happier in my whole life. We have your brother to thank, you know. If it wasn't for him, we never would have gotten together."

"I know, we still haven't thanked him properly for that."

"We should do that before he leaves."

"You're right; we will do that as soon as I am done here."

"Good idea, darling. I will see you in a few minutes."

"Okay." Daphne says as she gives her husband a kiss.

Niles leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Daphne finishes nursing Ashling and then gives her a good burp. Once she is done, she goes back out to join everyone else. As soon as she is spotted, everyone goes straight for the baby again. As soon as the baby is spotted, it's like Daphne doesn't exist.

"Before anyone takes me baby away, I promised Emily she could help me change her nappy. Emily come with me."

Emily follows her mother to the nursery. Once there, Daphne lays Ashling on the changing table.

"Hand me a nappy from underneath, Emily." Daphne tells her daughter as she points.

Emily grabs a diaper and hands it to her mother.

Daphne unbuttons Ashling's jumper and pushes it up. Emily just watches. Daphne takes Ashling's diaper off, and luckily she is just wet and not soiled. Once she has the diaper off, she rolls it up and hands it to Emily.

"Throw it away in that trash can over there."

Emily nods and does as she is told. She is back by her mother's side in a flash as she watches her put the new diaper on.

Once the diaper is on, Daphne buttons Ashling back up.

"That's all it takes, Emily."

"That easy mummy, I do that."

"Next time I change Ashling's nappy, you can do it yourself okay?"

Emily nods and grins.

"Okay, mummy."

Daphne and Emily finish up as Daphne grabs the baby. They join everyone else in the living room. Niles spots his wife and daughter and joins them.

"Hello darling." Niles says as he kisses Daphne's cheek.

Daphne hands Niles his daughter.

"Go to daddy, baby girl."

Niles takes his daughter and shows her off. He is so proud.

Eventually Frasier makes his way to Niles and Daphne, who are sitting on the couch together, with their daughter. He joins them.

"Hello, you two. "

They both look at Frasier.

"Hi Frasier." Niles says.

"Let me see that girl."

Daphne hands Ashling to Frasier.

Frasier admires her.

"Hey there, I'm your Uncle Frasier. You are going to grow up to be as pretty as your mommy."

Niles and Daphne grab hands and look at each other.

"Niles, Daphne you have got a beautiful girl here. You lucked out, she is an angel."

"Yes she is. She is a good baby." Daphne agrees.

Niles speaks up.

"Frasier, there is something that Daphne and I need to tell you."

Frasier looks over at Niles and Daphne.

"What is it?"

"Daphne and I feel we never properly thanked you for helping to bring us together."

"You two have thanked me enough, besides seeing you two together and happy with your three beautiful children, is thanks enough for me."

"It never would have happened if it hadn't been for you." Daphne adds.

"Daphne, you two were meant to be together. I just helped it along. You really don't need to thank me. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Frasier."

Daphne gives Frasier a hug as Niles shakes his hand with tears in his eyes.

Frasier hands Ashling back to Daphne. He gets up to join Charlotte. Niles and Daphne watch Frasier and Charlotte together and smile. Frasier finally found the happiness he has needed and wanted all these years. They are so happy for him. Then they look over and see Martin and Ronee steal a kiss. Emily and David are with them. David interrupts them and no doubt starts talking baseball with his grandpa, while Emily is laughing as Ronee talks to her. Daphne can't keep the tears at bay, watching her family together. It doesn't get any better than this. Life is sweet and love is sweeter, she has both. She squeezes Niles hand as she holds their baby daughter. He looks at their baby daughter and then at her as he takes her hand to his lips and kisses her fingers. She looks at him with pure love in her eyes.

"I love you, Niles Crane."

"Daphne, I adore you."

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you  
>Heart and soul, the way a fool would do,<br>madly  
>Because you held me tight<br>And stole a kiss in the night…_

**THE END**


End file.
